Quarantine
by Live4Dance88
Summary: His kind were kept quarantined, separated from the rest of society to protect peace on the planet. War between the two species is on the horizon. Will he fight to protect the humans? Or is it his own kind that needs protecting. Vampfic.
1. A Visit Home

**Major A/N!: I totally rewrote/improved this whole story in first person I think it sucks in third person or maybe I just suck at writing in third person, but anyhow its easier for me since I'm so used to writing that way I won't have to keep going back and correcting myself... **

**after every ..Q.Q.. is a POV change**

Disclaimer! I don't own any of the characters

Based in an AUish FF7 world with a few city names from FF13.

**Quarantine **

**1. A Visit Home**

The last glimmer of sunlight faded into darkness as the night finally set in. I didn't look back at the towering silver walls that once held me captive as the black limo pulled forward. Though no longer in captivity, I had no civil rights and no real freedom. A new partner sat to the right of me already dressed in the proper WRO uniform. The badge on her shoulder was white indicating her status as a fairly new member to the team. Females weren't usually allowed to take on partnerships with my kind, however she looked as if she could hold her own. I looked out through the dark tinted window at what I could make out of the scenery. We were headed down rough, rocky country roads. I heard a mumble of words in a hoarse voice as the driver made another attempt at conversation. Neither my partner nor I were much for talking. Eventually he got the hint and closed the window between us and him, leaving us in our silence.

I was content, thankful even that my partner seemed to be much like me. Closed off, reserved, and a person of few words. Though, she was passionate about what she did. We had done no more than exchange names and purposes. Lightning, she called herself and her intentions today were to head back to her hometown to spend a few days with her family before her next phase of training which would inevitably keep her busy for the next couple of years.

I had spent the past thirty years in Quarantine. A place for beings like myself to live excluded from the rest of the world for the sake of its citizens' safety. The Quarantine was originally built with the purpose of providing a home for my kind, but it was more like a prison. The only way out was joining the WRO in their fight to keep us regulated or graduating a highly extensive twenty year program which taught the art of mainstreaming. To mainstream meant living alongside normal citizens without standing out or revealing who we truly are. However even if you graduated the program, only two could be released as mainstreamers per year.

The limo came to a stop. I watched as Lightning gathered up her belongings and stepped out of the vehicle. She turned to me. "Villiers... it's a bar and restaurant... My sister works here would you like to come in and have a drink?" She asked me in her calm monotone.

I replied with a short nod. Though technically by her experience, I should be her superior. But because of what species I am, I was under her and therefore it was my order to be compliant to her requests and not leave her supervision. She was armed with weapons to strike my weaknesses and if ever she were to have to use them, I'd be sent right back to Quarantine.

Kalm was a small town. As we entered the town, I noted the sign that stated its population as just under three thousand people. However, the small bar and restaurant seemed to be bustling at this time of night. I stayed a few feet behind my partner as we entered the warm welcoming place. Being that this was such a small town, everyone seemed to know everyone. People turned with the anticipation of seeing a familiar face as we walked in. I could hear the murmurs floating around the room that a stranger had entered the place. I chose to ignore it as I looked around the mardi gras fashion decorated place. There were multi colored lights dancing all over the walls. The restaurant area had calmer lighting, but the chairs and tables were boldly colored with elaborate center pieces. A cheerful, dark haired young waitress bounced right up to us with menus in her hands and a big smile on her round face. She seemed to instantly recognize Lightning. "Hey... I think I know you." she said pointing her finger at Lightning and squinting her eye. The young girl spun around and cupped her mouth as she let out an ear piercing cry. "Serah!"

**..Q.Q..**

Work had been terribly busy today. Almost every table was full. "I'm sorry, did you say you wanted fries with that or onion rings, sir?" I asked, shrinking away expecting him to rudely spit out his answer as some customer would anytime I had to ask them to repeat themselves.

_Poor girl...So young... She must be exhausted._

I smiled more confidently as the man smiled knowingly before politely repeating his answer. As I finished scribbling down his order, I heard someone scream my name out above all the commotion. I turned towards the voice to see Yuffie waving me down and my sister standing next to her. Lightning... I rushed into the kitchen, passed the order on, and hurried out towards the entrance where I dove at my sister pulling her into my arms. My big sister was three years my senior and all I had left in the world besides our grandmother. Our parents died six years ago leaving my sister and I in her care. As time passed it got harder for her to afford to take care of us, so when Lightning turned eighteen she joined the WRO to help support us. I begged her not to go, but the money was hard to turn down. She was now one year into her training and this was her first time coming back for a visit.

I closed my eyes as I squeezed my sister. It felt awkward embracing Lightning as she was never the touchy type... I opened my eyes and noticed we had an audience. I looked up at the tall, pale man behind us. He had long, black hair that hung unevenly around his face and shoulders. A crimson colored bandana kept it from being too unruly. His blood red eyes were intense, that is until they met with mine. I watched his eyes soften as we stared at each other. I tried to see inside his mind. Emptiness... That was odd... Never before had I come across someone that I couldn't read their thoughts. I quickly snapped out of it as I realized I had been staring too long. He looked slightly uncomfortable and had to turn away even. I gave my sister one last squeeze before pulling away. "I missed you so much, Light."

She smiled faintly in return.

"Are you guys eating in... or..." As I started speaking, the man behind her turned his stare to me again and I couldn't even finish my sentence. His eerie emptiness totally had me wondering. I wasn't used to someone being a complete mystery... My sister turned to him and I watched as his eyes quickly darted from my face to hers.

**..Q.Q..**

She was so beautiful, but so young... I watched her stare at me as if she were trying to read something written in my mind. Her peach colored hair matched her sister's perfectly only she wore hers in a style more appropriate for a younger girl. I couldn't take my eyes off of her round blue ones. Her eyebrows furrowed the slightest bit as a look of confusion crossed her features for a brief moment.

The air in the place was warm making it all the more easier for me to pick up the scents around me. My sense of smell was already extremely keen so the aromas that floated around me were thick. Especially her mouthwatering lilac scent. I swallowed hard and looked around at the other humans around the room. I could hear every heartbeat thumping in my ear... The sounds of blood rushing through their veins. When I thought it was going to be too unbearable to stay, I heard her speak again. She asked if we were eating in. I quickly took my eyes off her and looked at my partner. We exchanged glances as if they were words. She knew very well that nothing on the menu here would fit my appetite.

"I think I'll hold out for Gram's cooking..." She chucked softly after giving her excuse. "We might have something to drink, though."

"Ok, Yuffie will you sit them at a table?" Serah turned back to her sister with a wink. "No minors allowed at the bar after six o'clock." She watched me closely as we all began to follow the waitress to our table.

While my back was turned Serah hooked arms with her sister holding her back. We had moved further from the crowd into a much quieter area.

"Your partner seems odd. I can't _hear_ him." Though her words were a mere whisper, my keen hearing picked them right up. What did she mean by not being able to _hear_ me?

"He probably doesn't even think." my partner whispered back with a chuckle. There was something in her laugh that felt uneasy. I don't think? Of course I have thoughts...

"Everyone thinks... Even if it's just images or sounds. He's completely just... just blank!" She whispered loudly. We'd arrived at our table and I sent a look over my shoulder at my partner. She caught me looking back and quickly pulled her arm from her sister's grip.

She was a telepath. I was thankful she couldn't get inside my head. What she would find there might terrify her. Telepaths could not read the minds of my kind. In a sick way, I almost felt comforted that she too could be considered a freak amongst her kind.

"Can we drop it for now? You need to stay out of people's heads anyway, its unhealthy." The two sisters joined the other waitress Yuffie and I at the table. Yuffie ran off to get their drinks while Serah lingered by the table for a few more moments. I did my best not to look at her. Not only was her face painfully beautiful, the lack of clothing the owner let these young girls wear was nearing indecent. At least in my old fashioned opinion. They wore tight fitted, low cut V-neck, white T-shirts with the place's logo in black on the left side of their chest and very short black shorts. Their pouches tied around their waists to carry straws and such hung down lower than their shorts reached. I could only imagine the type of harassment these poor girls get from their male customers...

"I'm Serah." her soft voice shattered my thoughts. She held out her small delicate hand to me. She was standing so close I could smell the blood running through her veins and it was tempting. I was working so hard on just avoiding the temptation, my brain almost didn't process her greeting. I met eyes with her again as I took her hand in my gloved one and gave it a soft shake. When I made no sign of intention to introduce myself to her, Lightning spoke up for me.

"This is Vincent Valentine. He's been with the WRO for many years and will be my partner from now on." She gave her sister a glance of warning. I knew very well she wouldn't want her sister knowing anything more about me than that. Serah took the hint with a sigh and took a few steps back from the table.

"Well, nice to meet you, Vincent. I've got to get back to work." We met eyes again and I gave her a nod. She continued on with her work duties. I watched her, careful not to be caught staring by her protective sister, for a few moments while we sipped on our drinks before heading to a hotel.

I sat in a chair while Lightning rested atop the hotel bed. I had something on my tongue I wanted to say, but wasn't sure if it would upset my partner. When I couldn't resist it anymore, I spoke.

"Your sister is a telepath." The sentence didn't come out as a question, just a statement I wanted Lightning to confirm. I saw the look of irritation cross her features.

"You were eavesdropping?" She asked turning away from me as if to hide the irritated look on her face. I did not know why she would think I wouldn't be able to hear them back at the restaurant. But if they were keeping it a secret, who would I tell?

I shifted slightly on the small, uncomfortable chair I sat on. I took a sip from my glass of the thick red substitute liquid. "Will she be joining the WRO as well? That kind of gift would make our jobs much simp..."

"No." She cut in with a growl. "I don't want my sister getting involved with the WRO or your kind. She and I have dealt with enough in our lifetime... I just want her to spend the rest of her life carefree."

I didn't respond. I understood her very well... The mess between the WRO and the Quarantine was no place for a person of pure innocence, like Serah. Lightning slipped under the covers.

"I'm going to get some rest."

I stood up and left her to that. My kind didn't need that sort of rest. I stepped out on the balcony for a cigarette. The substitute never really quenched my thirst completely, but for some reason Nicotine helped with that. I took the first drag blowing it out into the night air. I couldn't stop thinking about her. This ache... I'd been a victim of love at first sight before, but I couldn't remember it being this bad. I found myself crawling with the prickling of anxiousness for the chance of seeing her again tomorrow. I knew very well, though, that laying a hand on her would send me right back to that prison. I'd rather be staked that return to the Quarantine... Lightning mentioned to me on the way here that her sister was younger by three years. I sighed a cloud of smoke. A sixteen year old girl... Not even a month after being released from the Quarantine and I was already feigning for a sixteen year old girl. Maybe I belonged locked away. I flicked the remainder of my cigarette over the balcony and lay up against it resting my arms on the banister. I tried to take my mind off of her by staring up into the stars. Thirty years without seeing the sky really made you appreciate its beauty.

**..Q.Q..**

I woke up to the smell of bacon and the sounds of grease popping. There was nothing like my Gram's cooking. I stretched and slid out of bed throwing on a pair of torn jeans and a fitted yellow T-shirt. I dashed down the hall into the bathroom to finish making myself look presentable before running down the carpeted stairs into the living room. I stopped short at the last step when I noticed the dark haired pale man sitting on my grandma's sofa. He was already looking at me when I caught his glance. He seemed so out of place in my grandma's bright, flowering living room. I realized that I was staring again so I greeted him with a smile. He nodded in return and turned his eyes to the floor. I closed my eyes as I tried again to read his thoughts. Maybe there were just too many people around before...

_Can you hear me now?_

I couldn't help but gasp slightly as I nodded quickly. It was the first time I'd heard the sound of his voice. It was deep and kind of rough. From his appearance he seemed really young, but his voice sounded much older. How did he know I could hear him? I continued to just stare at him.

_Speak aloud. I can't hear you... the way you can hear me._

He knows I'm a telepath... My sister had to of told him, but I never expected her to just openly tell anyone that. She must really trust him. I wondered what the complete blankness was about when I tried to read him yesterday. "Why couldn't I hear you yesterday... in the restaurant...?" I had to slow my speech down as I found it hard not to stutter over my words. The closer I came to him, the more nervous I got. I eventually stopped when I got a few feet away.

I could sense that I had made him uncomfortable.

_You are not the only one of your kind. I've trained myself to shut out my thoughts._

I had already assumed that there had to be others like me out there, but were we so common that he'd come across so many to want to keep himself closed off that much? Did the WRO train its members to do that much?

"Why?" I asked him.

**..Q.Q..**

It worked force feeding her my thoughts. I believed that would put an end to her suspicions about me if she had any, but it only resulted in more questions. She asked why I've trained myself to shut out my thoughts. I honestly never did because I've never had anyone try to read them. I turned my head quickly as I heard my partner entering the room, saving me from further questioning. I stood, waiting for her to speak. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Serah staring at me. She looked even more beautiful today in her natural get up. The sisters' grandmother stepped out of the kitchen still in her apron.

"Are you sure, Mr. Valentine, that you won't have anything to eat?" She gave me such a pleading look that almost made me want to eat the food and suffer the consequences later. My body could no longer digest that type of food. It would last maybe an hour or so in my system before making me ill enough to remove it. But I could see that not eating would hurt this poor elderly woman's feelings deeply. I looked at my partner to save me. She took the hint.

"His class in the WRO follow a very strict diet. In order to maintain his strength and agility... You want him to remain in the best shape, don't you? My life is in his hands..."

The older woman's facial expression changed into a grin as she agreed. "You are right about that."

Serah bounced to her grandmother's side. "You know I'll have some though!" She said with a giggle as she dashed into the kitchen. Even their two cats hurried behind her ready to scrounge up any crumbs that might be dropped. It made me long to sit down and eat a delicious home cooked meal and enjoy it. I missed that the most from my previous life.

Lightning, her grandmother, and I took seats in the living room again. Her grandmother rocked lightly in her chair as she attempted to strike up conversation. I prepared myself to be as honest as possible without revealing myself completely.

"How long have you been with the WRO, Vincent?" she asked smiling sweetly at me.

**..Q.Q..**

"Nine years. I too joined when I turned eighteen." I eavesdropped from the kitchen. It was the first time I had heard him speak aloud.

"Oh I see, that would make you twenty-seven years old, wouldn't it?"

Their conversation faded out as I continued to eat. Something about Vincent was striking my interest. I always had been very much into mysteries. Being able to read every mind I come into contact with doesn't exactly leave much to be questioned about when it came to getting to know someone. My gift had matured me pretty fast. The images in some people's minds, their troubles and worries made me realize very quickly that life was no bowl of cherries. Almost every single person I read in on was suffering internally from some sort of complication. My sister was the worst. I tried my hardest not to invade my sister's mind as I knew it pissed her off terribly, but sometimes the images in her mind were so vivid, I couldn't block them out. Mainly those from the day our parents were killed.

I finished the delicious breakfast and joined the three in the living room as they wrapped up their small talk. I couldn't help but steal a few glances at Vincent and was surprised that each time I did so, he was already looking at me. There wasn't much to do here in Kalm so I suggested we start out by taking a walk to the old park Light and I used to play in. I was disappointed that Vincent didn't join us...

**..Q.Q..**

The day seemed to last forever as I sat cooped up in the hotel room sipping the thick red liquid. As much as I enjoyed being in Serah's company it wasn't quite worth frying in the sun all day. I needed a pack of cigarettes and it was driving me insane. The shrill sound of my cell phone ringing broke the silence in the room. I wondered who it was. No one ever called me.

"Hello."

"Vincent... It's Cloud." And it got even more odd. Not only did no one ever call me. Cloud was never one to call anybody. Cloud worked at the Quarantine as a delivery boy, but also any human who worked with my kind were also trained fighters.

"Yes, Cloud."

"Three vampires escaped from here last night. Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo."

...

**A/N:**

**Yes I'm back and with a whole new story. I'll finish my other ones eventually. Also to add to the disclaimer I did take a lot of ideas from the HBO series True Blood (like the telepath and the synthetic blood) and may even borrow a few concepts from Twilight series. I've been planning on writing this fic for the past 5 months so I promise I won't abandon it!**


	2. Disasters Waiting to Happen

**Major A/N!: I totally rewrote/improved this whole story in first person I think it sucks in third person or maybe I just suck at writing in third person, but anyhow its easier for me since I'm so used to writing that way I won't have to keep going back and correcting myself... **

**after every ..Q.Q.. is a POV change**

**2. Disasters Waiting to Happen**

I stood in the doorway internally thankful that we were saying our goodbyes now. A few more days here and I would have surely gotten myself into trouble. Or too attached... I could leave now and hopefully forget about her. I watched a shocked expression consume Serah's face as Lightning told her we had to leave tonight. She really didn't have to announce it as it was evident something was going on. My partner and I had sported casual clothes earlier today and now we were both dressed head to toe in our full WRO gear, weapons and all.

"You're leaving already?" Serah pouted and accepted the quick hug from her sister. Naturally, when Lightning came back from her day with her sister I gave her the news and she decided we had better head back tonight. Serah looked at me and I could see the question in her eyes

_An emergency back at the headquarters._

She kept staring at me and I assumed she wanted more details. I glanced at Lightning and saw she had her back to us, hugging her grandmother.

_I can tell you no more, but I will see to it that you see your sister again very soon, Serah._

A slight blush crossed her pale cheeks as she smiled slightly before bowing her head to me. Lightning pulled away from her grandmother and turned to her sister. "Be good. Stay out of trouble and out of people's heads." she ruffled her sister's hair lightly with a smile on her face. Serah smiled again and giggled. Her smile faded and her eyes met mine again, catching me staring at her.

"Take care of my sister, ok?" she said walking closer to me. Once I took in those wide, sad eyes I felt a small layer of ice melt off of my cold heart. I gave her a firm nod and glanced over at my partner who was smiling back at me. She turned back to her sister again.

"I'll be fine, ok. You just worry about keeping the fort down here while I'm gone." She said resting an assuring hand on her little sister's shoulder.

Serah nodded and a tear slid down her cheek. I had to look away. I was ready to just yank Lightning out of the house and get the hell out of this town before these feelings developed and further. My partner didn't seem to be one for tears either she gave her grandmother a look and the older woman instantly took Serah in her arms turning her so that we couldn't see the young girl crying.

"Take care, now, both of you. I love you, Light."

"Love you too, Gram... and you too Serah. Goodbye." With that said we left and hurried towards our limo. The ride home was much rougher as the driver was instructed to drive as fast as the vehicle could withstand.

I remembered those three. They always had their heads together and now I knew why. A note from their leader, Kadaj, stated that he was doing this for our kind. He would rage a war against humans and free all of the vampires from their prison and humans would live under vampire law. The WRO headquarters was ringing with all types of red alert sirens, but I wasn't as worried. The three of them could do nothing in such a small group. They would have to form an army first and being that so many of the mainstreamers were spread out all over the planet, it could take many months to years before they had a big enough army to make any impact. Yes , vampires were a hundred times stronger than humans, but there were a hundred times more humans than vampires. Not to mention, the WRO had a complete warehouse stocked full of weapons specializing in killing vampires.

"Two missing persons cases have already surfaced." Lightening said as she walked into my room. We were partners but because of the sex difference the WRO didn't place us as bunkmates. It was against company policy to fraternize with one another. "Also, this is a list of mainstreamers and their addresses. We are to seek them out and question them." She showed me the piece of paper. I sat down my drink and looked over the list before tossing it aside.

"We need to find the elder vampire." I said taking another sip of my drink. Should Sephiroth get involved, the humans might not have a chance...

"Who's that?"

"He's the oldest vampire in existence. Every vampire has heard legends about him. If I were building an army, he would be my first recruit." I said with no emotion.

"How old is he?"

"Back in the time of the Gods, he was said to be a product of a human man and a demon woman who escaped from the underworld." I stood up and attached my gun to my holster. "At any rate, he is the strongest of my kind. We will travel and question these mainstreamers... but our goal is to find Sephiroth before those three do."

A week passed and our journey finally lead us to a mainstreamer couple in Cosmo Canyon. Tseng and Elena had been mainstreaming for over twenty years and had been residing in that area for the past three years.

I stood in their den with my arms crossed over my chest. Lightning stood close by me and I could sense that she was slightly nervous. It was her first real assignment and being in a room with three vampires must have been more of a rush than she had bargained for. I could tell that the couple were biting back urge to lick their lips at the scent of her blood. For some reason, I never felt that way around Lightning. Perhaps her blood just wasn't appealing to me.

We were dressed in normal clothes to not draw extra attention to the mainstreamer's home. A visit from the WRO would be subject to gossip and speculation.

"I've not heard of these three you speak of." Tseng said shaking his head he looked down at his blond partner.

"Nor I." she said softly.

"Any talk of raging war against humans?" I asked. I normally preferred to fall back and let my partner do all the talking but I could sense she was uncomfortable here with three vampires in her presence.

"We have no interest in that sort of thing." There was a certain conviction in his tone that lead me to believe he was telling the truth. I, myself, as a vampire was not interested in a war even if it did mean no more Quarantine.

"Sephiroth?" I knew that was all I had to say. Both of them tensed up at the sound of the name. As did any vampire when they heard it.

Elena spoke up just as Tseng was opening his mouth as well. "He's supposedly locked in a coffin in a comatose state. He's guarded heavily by humans."

"Where?"

"I don't know." She said honestly.

"We are done here. Thank you for your time." I bowed my head to the couple and turned to leave. They bowed in return. Lightning bowed her head without looking at either of them and followed me out of the house. To make things look even more natural we were loaned an average looking car. Lightning was the driver.

The drive to our next destination was unbearably long. I couldn't help but to let my mind travel back a week ago when I met Serah. There was definitely something different, other than the obvious, about that sixteen year old girl. The way she moved, the sound of her voice... I hated the way love at first sight felt. I was a fool to think that I could run from it and forget her. Depending on how long the partnership between Lightning and I lasted, I'd most likely see her again sooner or later. If she affected me like this at a mere sixteen, I didn't know if I wanted to meet her again when she got older.

I felt my phone vibrating and once again it was Cloud. I braced myself for more bad news as I answered.

"Yes, Cloud..."

**..Q.Q..**

I stood outside of the double doors to the research laboratory at the WRO. The WRO was in control of the Quarantine, so most of my deliveries were in between the two places. Though I am only the delivery boy, I've witnessed more insane things happening than probably most of the guards. I made friends with Vincent Valentine while he was locked up here. Well... I'd say we were friends anyways I can't speak for him. What I saw today, I just couldn't help but to reach out to him again.

"I just brought in a delivery to the lab... One of the boxes fell off the cart and broken open." I swallowed hard and looked back and forth to make sure no one was watching or listening to me. If you get to knowing to much around here you risk having your memories wiped. "It had vials of vampire blood in it. There were syringes packed too..." Word had been going around that if a human were to be injected with even the slightest amount of vampire blood, one of the many effects was that it would increase one's physical strength immensely. It was ten times more powerful than any steroid...

I heard Vincent sigh. He most likely had the same hunch I did. No doubt the WRO were pumping their elite officers with the blood making them temporarily almost invincible. With vampires escaping, they were going to need this kind of power to stay in control.

"Any clues on where they're getting the blood?" he asked me. I cringed as I thought of the many torturous measures they were probably using to obtain a vampires blood.

"Vincent... things are getting bad here. It's like, just because those three vampires escaped, they are taking it out on everyone them. I think they might be simply pulling random vampires from the Quarantine and draining them..." I was secretly a supporter of vampires. It's unfair that they had to spend their eternal lives in this torture chamber or out "mainstreaming" while being heavily monitored. I didn't blame the three escapees at all...

"Cloud... you must find out who's behind this. It may be another week before we return to the headquarters."

"I'll try..."

**..Q.Q..**

Another week passed and still no leads on the missing vampires. However there were no crime reports of any kind related to any vampires. The news reports were telling citizens three humans escaped from the prison. They didn't show the three men's pictures but only warned citizens to be cautious when leaving their homes. The WRO cut back on sending members out for investigations as they felt the WRO officer traffic was too high. They didn't want to worry the public anymore than they had to. Lightning was given notice she could resume her two days off since her previous vacation was interrupted. So she and I took an airship back to Kalm. Lightning wanted to warn her grandmother about the missing fugitives personally. I hadn't expected to get a chance to see Serah again so soon. Part of me wanted to believe that maybe it was fate that I'd be forced to endure her presence again...

I walked into the familiar restaurant alone. Lightning went on to her grandmother's house to speak with her grandmother privately so she wouldn't worry Serah. She asked me if I would see her sister home and I hesitantly agreed. The same friendly hostess greeted me at the door and seated me at a booth. Serah looked up from the table she was currently waiting and saw me sitting there alone. She panicked instantly, dropping her task and rushing over to my booth. She dropped down in the seat right across from me, eyes blazing in fear.

"Where's Light?"

I answered without hesitation to relieve her of any further panic. "She went to speak with your grandmother."

She breathed a heavy sigh of relief and held a hand over her chest. "Don't sneak in here all unannounced like that!" she teased, laughing softly as she stood up and pulled out her note pad. The sound of her laughter warmed me to the core. My heart pounded as I felt another layer of ice melt. She was getting to me, and fast. As much as I knew I shouldn't have come here, this feeling felt too good to stay away.

"So what can I getcha?" she smiled down at me with a warm smile. I couldn't stare at her any longer. I brought my eyes down to the menu and skimmed through the beverage section looking for something red. I bought some blood tablets at the vampire convenient store at the WRO headquarters. You simply slip them into any drink besides ones that contain alcohol and it will turn it into a form of synthetic blood. However, it would obviously turn the beverage red.

"Cherry limeade."

"Ok. I'll have it right out for you." She reached out for my menu. Her wrist was turned towards me faintly exposing her blue veins. I imagined the sweet tasting... I cleared my throat slightly, shaking the thoughts away as I handed her the menu. I had forgotten to wear my gloves today and I cringed as my cold fingers brushed her warm ones.

"Gosh, your hands are freezing! Has the temperature dropped that much?" Thankfully, the temperature outside really had dropped much lower tonight than it had been earlier this evening.

"I'm afraid so." I answered.

"Is Light coming by?"

"She did not say."

_She asked that I see you home safely tonight._

Serah rolled her eyes at this. "Oh right, because those missing fugitives are totally hanging out in this small boring town. Light worries for me too much." She shook her head as she turned to walk away. I watched her walk away for a few seconds until I felt like I was being watched. I took a deep breath. I could smell another one of my kind right here in the very same restaurant I sat in...


	3. A Fairytale Night

**3. A Fairytale Night**

I didn't go searching for the other one of my kind in the restaurant. I don't particularly like throwing myself into confrontation if I didn't have to. But I couldn't help but wonder what one was doing here in such a small town. The scent got stronger and suddenly a red headed young vampire with a long ponytail sat directly across from me.

"I know you're here looking for me." He leaned forward bringing his face closer to mine. He spoke in a low whisper. His blue green eyes bore into me with a death glare as if threatening me to come at him.

I closed my eyes. "I am not here for anyone. Please leave." Whatever this vampire was doing here, it must not have been legal. But his actions were not my problem as of right now.

"Then why are you here? Two of us in this town is one too many." He seemed to be almost shaking with nerves. I sighed as I opened my eyes turning them down to the table.

"I am only here for a visit. One that doesn't involve you, so again please leave." He rushed off just in time for Serah to bounced back over with my red drink in her hand.

"Is this going to be all for you tonight, Vincent?" she asked. I loved the way my name sounded in her soft tone. I glanced up at her smiling face for a second and gave her a nod.

"Ok I'll be off in an hour."

I gave another short nod and watched her walk away again. I discretely slipped the blood tablet into my drink and sipped on it quietly while just watching the people. It was karaoke night, so from across the building I could hear some young lady screeching out a slow country love song. The restaurant area was nearly empty except for myself and a few other couples. I tried not to continuously stare at her as she walked through the area a few times asking her other customers if everything was alright. I watched her smile cheerfully as she refilled their drinks. She looked so full of life... so happy. I wished I could share that type of happiness with her, but I knew I'd only drag her down into my darkness.

**..Q.Q..**

After my shift ended, I went to the ladies room and changed into something more comfortable. A pair of grey pants and a pink hooded sweatshirt. I pulled my hair up into a pony tail and hurried out to meet Vincent, knowing he was waiting for me. I walked up to his booth tempted to try and scare him. He was completely zoned out staring off in the other direction.

"You ready?" I giggled as he turned his head towards me quickly. He nodded before standing up and following me to the exit. It blew me away that Lightning trusted him so much as to walk me home this late at night. The fact that she trusted him so gave me an even better opinion about this mysterious guy and made me want to get to know him even more.

Once we stepped outside, I shivered. "Gosh, it got so cold."

Vincent seemed unaffected by the cold and merely acknowledged my comment with a "Hm." His pale face wore a rather unpleasant frown. I gave him a sideways glance with a smirk on my face.

"If I buy you an ice cream, would that cheer you up?" I giggled knowing that probably showed my age and sounded very silly to him. He seemed to be caught off guard as he stared blankly at me. "You look so depressed. My sister is bad enough on her own she doesn't need to be surrounded by someone even gloomier than she is." I laughed softly to show I didn't mean it in an offensive way. He apologized anyway.

"I'm sorry." he said turning his eyes to the ground. I nudged him with my body playfully as we continued to walk. My Gram's house was only about four blocks away. When I noticed the mood didn't get any lighter as we walked on. I stopped.

"That's it, we're stopping for ice cream."

"At this hour?" He turned and looked down at me.

I nodded with a smile as I grabbed his arm and yanked him in the opposite direction. I felt his muscles relax as he allowed me to drag him away. I was surprised he was choosing to go alone with it. Then I heard him say. "But...Lightning's expecting us back."

"So? You need to have some fun."

He gave up trying to reason with me and gently tugged his arm out of my grip as we walked into the ice cream shop. There was also an arcade inside and it was still quite busy as usual at this hour. There were mostly teens my age hanging out as this was one of the only spots in town to meet up and hang out with friends. I pressed my hands against the cold glass as I looked down at all the mouth watering flavors. Vincent stood close behind me. I noticed him swallowing hard as he took a peek at the ice cream as if it were something foreign to him.

"Which one do you want?" I asked him.

"I... I've never had ice cream." He admitted, looking slightly embarrassed. I couldn't help the outburst that followed. "What! Oh my gosh! You're kidding right?" I had to laugh loudly at him as his embarrassment became more evident. He looked away. Even the guy behind the counter was smirking a little. I touched his arm and he turned to me quickly.

"It's ok. You're going to try the birthday cake ice cream. My birthday is next month and since you're probably going to miss it, we'll celebrate tonight."

He frowned. "In that case, shouldn't we invite your sis..."

"No!" I interrupted him. "Ever since our parents died, Light ruins anything that could potentially turn into fun." I loved my sister to death, but this much was true. She was serious about everything. Even our trip to the park on her last visit back could hardly be considered fun with her stiff attitude. I turned my back to Vincent and ordered two big cones. I turned around eyeing the two delicious treats before smiling at Vincent. His lips tightened and I noticed the corner of his mouth raised slightly in what could have been an attempt at a smile. I handed him his cone and touched the corner of his lips lightly with my finger tips. His lips were cold to the touch. "Almost there!" He drew back, shocked that I had touched him. I grinned. "You will smile before the end of the night or we won't go home."

**..Q.Q..**

My lips still tingled from her touch. "Are you challenging me?" the question was out of my mouth before I could even think. I didn't so much want to engage in what seemed like potential flirting on her end. She was still too young. Though, it made me feel better that her birthday was soon. Seventeen didn't sound as bad as sixteen. It's funny how each individual teenage year was completely on another level than the previous year.

"I'm challenging myself. I pride myself on being able to cheer up people. You know, since I can hear what _most_ people are thinking, I can pinpoint their problems and try my best to solve them." She smiled after taking the first lick of her ice cream. "Try it!"

Staring at her, I'd almost forgotten I was holding a treat.

We sat at a small table for two in a more secluded area of the place. I took a small bite of the cold treat and was surprised that it was indeed quite delicious. Most human food tasted completely repulsive to vampires. It was our bodies' defense mechanism used to keep us from eating things we would not be able to digest.

"Sooo...? Amazing right?"

I nodded and continued to eat the treat though I knew I'd regret it later. I didn't want to ruin her fun. We sat in silence for a while enjoying our ice cream. Her voice broke the silence.

"Hey, do you know how to play air hockey?" I shook my head no. It the time of my childhood there was no such thing as air hockey.

"What! You poor thing, you must not have had any childhood at all!" She seemed sincerely crushed at my lack of a fun childhood. Thinking back, I do not regret the rigid times of my early life. They made me who I am today and with the trials that I am currently under, should I have grown up a weaker person I wouldn't be surviving.

After the moment of silence for my lost childhood, she perked up again. "It's really easy, I'll teach you!" She quickly finished her ice cream cone and I tried my hardest to keep up with her and finish mine as well. She pulled me into the arcade room still packed with teenagers. I felt completely out of place and received more than enough weird glances. She indeed taught me this air hockey and beat me mercilessly though I wasn't giving it my all. She introduced me to other games and we won prizes and an abundance of candies in which she forced me to try every piece. I was actually enjoying myself all the while falling deeper for this young girl. I had actually lost track of time until I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket. As soon as I pulled it out it was snatched from my hand.

"Is that my sister?" she looked at the number on my phone.

"Serah, we should head back..."

She sighed. "Vincent, it's really fun hanging out with you. I don't have to concentrate at all on not reading your thoughts. I can just be myself and relax, its great!"

"Yes, but you're sister..."

"I don't want it to end. I don't know when I'll ever see you again." Time froze right there as I stared into her wide, sad eyes. The last layer of ice melted right off of my heart. I could almost feel it beating again. I was so thankful she couldn't read my thoughts right then. I didn't want the night to end either, but I knew it had to and soon. The thought of her possibly reciprocating the feelings I have for her was too much for me right now. Should she come on to me... It wasn't very likely I would turn her down.

**..Q.Q..**

"Serah..." The sadness that clung to his voice when he said my name confused me. The darkness that normally surrounded him seemed to be returning. Noticing this much, I gave up on my challenge. I looked away with a sigh.

"Fine... let's just go then." I turned to walk out of the place, Vincent followed silently behind me. The temperature seemed to have dropped even lower once we hit the night air. About a half of a block into our walk I heard Vincent's footsteps cease.

"Vincent?" I stopped too and turned to him just in time to see him clutching his stomach as he bent forward losing all of the candy and ice cream he'd eaten onto the sidewalk. "Oh! Eww..." I looked away while he collected himself. I heard his footsteps as he caught up to where I was standing.

"I..I'm sorry you had to see that."

I shook my head. "N..no, are you ok?" I asked staring up at face. He was staring at me with a new look in his eyes. Then he smiled... It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen in my life. I couldn't stop myself from lunging forward and wrapping my arms around him. He didn't offer much warmth. When he didn't hug me back I pulled away. "See, I knew you could do it."

He was no longer smiling, but seemed frozen with shock. I turned away from him with a smirk as I continued on. Then I heard him.

_Serah... I don't want this night to end either._

I turned to him and smiled as he just stared at me. I linked arms with him and lead him towards another detour. I took him down the path I knew through a wooded area that eventually spit us out on top of a hill over a beautiful view of a waterfall flowing into a river. The reflection of the moon shone brightly in the rippling water. I sat down and patted the spot next to me. Vincent joined me. He sat close and stretched his arm out behind me as he leaned back and enjoyed the view. He still smelled like ice cream and candy. My heart started beating faster as I felt his gaze land on me. I quickly tried to think of some sort of conversation to distract myself from this feeling...

"Are you really twenty-seven?"

"Mm hm." his voice was soft, almost gentle.

"I wish I was older... I feel so much older...but you know I'm only sixteen." I said softly looking up at his face as he looked out at the moon. I wondered if he would consider me... or if he was just putting up with me because he was so close to my sister.

"Age only matters in the public eye." he said looking back down at me. The butterflies began to swirl around in my stomach and I found it hard to swallow. He gave me a half smile before looking back out at the scenery.

"A..are you saying...we could..." I was so nervous... I'd never felt like this before about someone I barely knew. Let alone someone I couldn't even listen in on to know his true intentions. I stared at his perfect features under the moonlight. He was a complete mystery to me, yet...I couldn't stop these feelings. I waited for his response.

He leaned closer to me and I saw his eyes land on my lips. "Am I not to old?" he whispered.

"I..I don't care about that, but..." I sighed as the tornado of thoughts settled in my head. "You know? You're going to leave again and I don't know when I'll ever get to see you. Not to mention, my sister would slaughter you if she finds out and..."

Vincent looked away and when he turned back to me the softness in his eyes was gone and he looked like the serious, stoic man I knew him to be so far. "I'm sorry. You're right. This would not be for the best. Let's just get you home."

**..Q.Q..**

I lost it for a moment back there on that cliff. Her beautiful face under the moonlight, her intoxicating scent... I wanted to be with her so badly, but I knew deep down we could never be because I'd eventually have to tell her what I am. Tonight had been fun, and I would never regret the time I got to spend with her, but it had just been fairytale. My restraint caught up to me and I stood up holding my hand out for her to take. She refused it and stood up on her own.

"Let's go." she said softly.

We walked to her grandmother's house at a slow pace, but took no more details. It was as if we were just holding on to each other's presence as long as we could. I saw the tears she tried to hide from me, but I couldn't let that affect me. She was a teenager. She'd move on and quickly. Her grandmother's house came into view and I started to feel relieved. Relieved that I had made it through the night without wanting to bite her and amazed at how long I'd gone without a cigarette or synthetic blood. I knew it must have been unreasonably late, but the light was still on.

As we entered the house the first thing I saw was Lightning's glare.

"Where have you been?" she walked right up to me, ignoring her little sister. I didn't look at Serah.

_It was your idea, Serah... Save me._

I couldn't even think of a probable explanation to why I had allowed myself to get carried away like that. Serah came forward and shoved her sister back. "Back off, Light. I just wanted to show him a good time." Lightning's stared at her with disbelief.

"Do you realize you could have gotten him fired? Oh, of course not because you never think before you act." Lightning's crossed her arms and stared at her sister, waiting for her response. I could literally smell Serah's anger.

"Don't talk to me like your my parent! Our parents are dead!" She screamed with tears flowing down her flushed cheeks.

_Serah... Please calm down. _

My arms were itching to just reach out and pull her close to me.

Lightning fired back just as fiercely. "No shit! I promised them I'd take care of you! But you just don't appreciate anything! You're a selfish, spoiled brat!"

"I hate you!" Serah screamed before storming out of the room and up the stairs.

_Take those words back. You didn't mean them, Serah. She's right she worries herself sick over making sure you're safe._

Serah paused at the top of the stairs. I knew she had heard me, but she continued to her room without another word. I turned back to Lightning and received such a glare I thought for sure she intended on sending me back to the Quarantine. I opened my mouth to try and plead my case, but she cut me off before I even started.

"What is wrong with you? I've looked up to you all this time for your professionalism. Vincent, I trusted you."

Her words stung. "I...I'm sorry. Your sister just wanted to cheer me up. She didn't want you surrounded by someone even gloomier than you, she said."

Lightning sighed. "Why couldn't you at least answer my phone calls?"

I patted my pockets realizing that Serah still had my phone. "Your sister took my phone."

"How could you let a sixteen year old _human_ girl walk all over you? Are you really that pathetic? If so, you're fired I want a partner I can rely on." With that said she turned away and headed up the stairs. I rushed outside to smoke a cigarette. I am pathetic... I knew it was going to be torture for me going back to work and leaving her here, but it was for the better. Should I ever get involved with a human girl I'd rather her be a few years older. I hoped my darkness hadn't affected her too much already, because I wanted her to enjoy her carefree youth as long as possible.


	4. Choosing Sides

**4. Choosing Sides**

_Fuck! Holy shit... What should I do? _ I paced back and forth outside of the double doors to the laboratory. That was my friend in there... If I didn't do something fast... I pulled at my hair as I heard the vampire cry out again.

Zack Fair was a newborn vampire, hardly able to control his urges. He turned himself into the Quarantine to protect his human girlfriend Aerith Gainsborough. In between my deliveries, I always took a detour by the local post office to send and receive letters back and forth between the two. Zack was a former elite member of the WRO. While working in the Quarantine, he was attacked by a group of rebel vampires and turned into one of their own. I suspected it was the same three that had escaped.

I cringed as I heard another cry. This was it, I had to do it... I forced my body through the double doors yelling. "Stop!"

Zack laid chained down by silver. There was an IV in his left arm with his blood flowing into a bag and an IV in his right arm pumping human blood into his body. So they weren't killing him...

"Security?" The head of the research department was an aging man with long brown hair and thick glasses.

"Wait no! I...I thought you were draining him." I took a step back as two strong human guards approached me.

"And if I were...?" The older asked in his squawking voice. I looked down at Zack as I took a few more steps back. Zack gave me a look that clearly meant to get the hell out of here. I gave him a nod in return before spinning around and running back through the double doors and down the hall. I wanted to be done with this place. I was ready to quit right now, but... someone had to take a stand and end this mindless torturing.

**..Q.Q..**

I secretly missed Serah already. I didn't say goodbye to her before we left town. It had been a long two weeks since we'd returned to the WRO headquarters. I sat outside the Lieutenant's office waiting for Lightning to come out of her meeting with him. She was getting new colored badge that indicated her promotion from trainee to 3rd class guard. This promotion pleased me too as this meant we could be assigned to tougher jobs. If I was to forget _her_ I would need to be kept busy.

We left the WRO headquarters and drove Lightning's new vehicle she acquired with her promotion to the ruins that used to be the city of Midgar. The Quarantine was located deep within these wastelands. The heavy doors slammed behind us echoing through the large, empty entryway. I came here to buy some supplies for our long trip. I made sure I got plenty of medicine and vampire sunscreen along with blood tablets and a few cases of synthetic blood. I heard a rough female voice cry out followed by male laughter. I followed cries to the residential area. I slid along the long hallway until I came to the door where the sound was the loudest. I peered through the small barred window on the door. A large male WRO guard had a dark haired female vampire chained up by the neck with silver. He pulled the chain with one hand while the other gripped her waist as he rammed her hard from behind.

"Oh... yeah you vampire bitches are always so fuckin tight..."

I backed away from the door quickly in disgust. Who's side should I really be on? I wondered as I continued down the hall. My kind, my own people were being brutally tortured in this prison! Why am I joining forces with humans? Was my own freedom really worth abandoning my kind? Or was my kind really worth risking my freedom... Vampires _were_ monsters, but we were all human once. Most of us still hung onto our human consciences, but not all of us were trustworthy. I knew if the tables were turned, the vampires would be ten times more brutal towards humans treating them only as a source of food. I did very much want to prevent a war, but should there have to be one, picking sides would not be as easy as I thought it would be.

I eventually caught up with Lightning again in the yard to find her talking with none other than Cloud Strife.

"Vincent!" Cloud walked closer so that he could lower his voice to a whisper. "I found out how they are obtaining the vampire blood." He then went on to explain the event he had witnessed earlier that week.

"Hm." I responded nodding to show my understanding. "Is there anything else going on? In the short time I've been here I've already noticed some very brutal treatment of my kind."

Cloud looked away nodding in agreement. "There's gotta be something we can do, Vincent. I'm afraid there's going to be a war. And... I'm not quite sure which side I want to be on."

I sighed. "We must do all we can to prevent war, Cloud. Talk to as many humans as you can on this matter. Maybe if enough of you can agree that the treatment of vampires here is inhumane, we can make a change without it resulting in war." I spoke while looking back at my partner who was sitting on the cement steps staring down at the dead grass. Even the scenery out here was dead and dreary.

"You're right, I can't be the only one noticing this stuff..."

I nodded. "Indeed. My partner and I need to head out. Good luck, Cloud. My kind are depending on humans like you."

Cloud gave a firm nod and we went our separate ways.

**..Q.Q..**

I had been eavesdropping as much as I could and heard the main part of their conversation. Though I had been with the WRO for a little more than a year now, I had had very few experiences with vampires other than Vincent and so far he was nothing like the typical vampire I had imagined. All I knew was what I was trained on how the vampires should be dealt with. But after hearing some of the things Cloud had said to Vincent... I wasn't quite sure who were the ones needing to be dealt with.

Months passed, I got to know Vincent and some of the other vampires in the WRO, and my decision was made. Cloud, a few other lower class WRO members, and I put our heads together from time to time trying to come up with a solution. Four months had passed by and there were still no leads on the missing vampires but there had been an increase in missing WRO members. So you'd better believe they were cracking down harder than ever on the vampires. And like Cloud, I was getting pretty fed up with this mindless torture bullshit.

I stormed into Vincent's room slamming the door behind me. Vincent didn't even look up at me as he took a sip of his synthetic blood then immediately taking a drag off of his cigarette.

"I just got out of a two hours long meeting, Vincent, and you aren't going to believe the outcome."

He finally looked up at me with interest.

"They're taking all the mainstreamers into custody. They can't do it all at once because it may cause an uproar... They've got a plan to slowly, one by one pull them all back into the Quarantine. Isn't that bullshit! I think the WRO _want_ a war. This is stupid, I quit!" My eyes must have been burning with fury because Vincent couldn't keep eye contact with me. "I can't believe I left my family for this..."

Vincent sighed and looked back down at the floor. He didn't seem to let the bad news disturb him too much. He put his cigarette out and finished the rest of his drink. "How is your family... Have you spoken...to your sister?"

I hadn't really spoken much to Serah. Though we made up before Vincent and I left town, our relationship wasn't as good as it used to be. I sighed.

"I talked to her a couple of months ago on her birthday. She was angry with you for not answering her calls and wishing her happy birthday." I noticed him wince slightly. He may not of thought I noticed, but after meeting my sister... He's been... different. If at all possible he seemed slightly more depressed. Though I refused to believe it had anything to do with her, I couldn't help but wonder.

**..Q.Q..**

Though I worried it would cause suspicion, I couldn't help but ask about Serah. She must have memorized my phone number when she had my cell phone captive because I had missed several calls from her over the past four and a half months. She'd also left me a few text messages. I didn't answer her calls and I deleted all of her text messages before I could even read them and tempt myself to answer. I had to leave her alone... I didn't want to ruin her. And now that Lightning and I had formed an official friendship, her little sister would definitely be off limits.

"My apologies."

"I'm worried about her. If this war breaks out... I may not be able to keep my promise." She sat down beside me on the bed.

"Promise?" I looked at her.

"The cause of my parent's death was a car accident, but they didn't die at the scene. My mom lived for three days in the hospital. My dad lived a week. Serah wasn't allowed to visit them in such a sate, but I stayed with them both until they took their last breaths. I promised them that I would take care of Serah and give her the life they wanted to give us."

I remembered what Serah said about Lightning and being surrounded by gloomier people. I did my best to try and lighten her mood. I leaned towards her and rested my hand on her shoulder. "Life never goes the way we plan." I stood from my bed and walked towards the window. Lightning sighed and uncrossed her arms as she relaxed on the bed.

"So, what do we do now? We're assigned the 'clean up'."

"Clean up?"

"Yeah we follow around a team of elite members on their missions in capturing each mainstreamer and in case there is any uproar we are in charge of clean up. Your task will be to hypnotize any human that happens to witness anything unusual."

All I could do was shake my head and sigh. "We cooperate for now as there is not much else we can do in such a small group." I looked out at the night sky wondering what would soon become of this world.

**..Q.Q..**

I counted my tips before putting them in my purse. I tried not to look aware as I heard someone's thoughts as they walked into the room.

_She's so hot... if only I had the courage to ask her out... no Light would kill me... her skin is flawless... these past few months she's really gettin that womanly shape..._

The string of thoughts continued to ring in me head until I stood up and turned around. "Boss?"

"Uh... Hey, Serah. I was just uh... thinking... would you like to go out sometime?" He dug his fingers into his long blond hair as he smiled nervously. I looked away contemplating what he had just asked. I would be foolish to say I was holding out for someone who wouldn't return... but I wasn't interested in Snow like that and if I agreed to a date I'd only be leading him on. But... Snow was my boss! What if he started treating me differently if I turned him down. Going out just a couple of times shouldn't hurt. Maybe if I got to know him outside of work...

"Um...sure! You know my days off!" I laughed cheerfully as I gathered the rest of my things.

He let out a sigh of relief.

_No way... finally a date with Serah... _"Really? Uh..that's great! Yeah... I'll take a look at our schedules and get back to you tomorrow after work." He smiled at me as I walked passed him. I had to get out of the room as fast as possible before I could hear anymore of his thoughts.

"Ok, see ya!" I waved to him before rushing out of the restaurant and starting on my walk home. The weather was warmer now so the walks home weren't as trying. It was hard walking this path now because every time I passed the shortcut to my secret spot on the hill overlooking the waterfall, I thought of the night with Vincent. It had now been just short of five months since I had since him and I was still thinking about him! I knew I was just being immature. I needed to stop thinking about him all together... He was too old for me, it would never work out. Not to mention Light would never let that happen.

I got home later than usual so I was surprised to see my grandmother waiting up for me in her rocking chair. "Oh, dear. Thank goodness you made it home. Your sister called and she said that her and a team of WRO members are coming in to town soon to arrest a man here. She said it was a tall man with a long red ponytail."

"Really! Here in Kalm! Hey... I think I saw a man like not too long ago at the restaurant. He comes into the bar with a different lady every time I see him... He doesn't seem like the type to cause any real trouble." I took a seat on the couch near my grandmother's chair. My eyes suddenly widened. Vincent may be coming into town! It had been more than four months since I had seen him or my sister. I tried to deny my excitement but I couldn't lie to myself. As hopeless as it was having a crush on someone I couldn't have, I couldn't help it. On top of that, I had already agreed to go out with Snow...


	5. City of Dreams

**5. City of Dreams**

I got nervous the next time I saw the wanted redhead enter the bar with his latest blond female friend in tow. The woman wore a scarf around her neck and followed him closely as if she were lost. From across the area, I tried hard to focus on just the woman's thoughts and closing out everyone else's.

_Who are all these people... what am I doing here...he promised to take me to Nautilus_...There were more strings of questions and fragmented memories that I couldn't make anything out of. Being that Kalm was such a small town, I had met the woman on a few other occasions and she seemed to be the quick witted, headstrong type...

After hanging out with a group of people briefly, the man left the restaurant with his hand on the middle of the blond woman's back, guiding her to his vehicle.

The next day, it was Lightning who I watched walk into the restaurant. She walked in alone looking around the restaurant and knowing my sister was most likely looking for me I instantly waved her down and took her into the employees only room where we could talk in a more quiet area. It was close enough to the end of my shift anyway. I was slightly disappointed that I didn't see Vincent with her, but obviously there were more important matters than my teenage crush at hand.

"I saw the man you are looking for in here yesterday." I started, taking in Lightning's reaction. On the surface, she showed no reaction.

"And?" Light asked.

"He had a woman with him, I tried to read her thoughts but they were all confused and broken up... kind of like she was missing parts of her recent memories. She didn't seem to even recognized anyone here." Lightning nodded as if she knew what was going on.

"The last thing I could pick up was that he was promising to take her to Nautilus... So maybe he knows you were on your way and plans to run." I couldn't hide my excitement as I offered her my hunch. Deep down I really just wanted Light to see me as young adult and be proud of me.

Lightning smirked. "Nice work." She said it sarcastically, but she seemed to actually appreciate my help. "Anything else I should know about?" she asked me.

"I've got a date tonight with my boss..."I whispered looking around the area in case anyone was back here with us.

"Snow Villiers? He's my age!" Lightning whispered loudly, taking a step towards me so we were face to face.

I turned away sharply. "There you go again..." _Acting like my parent instead of my sister..._

Lightning sighed and crossed her arms. "Where is he taking you?"

I kept my back turned to my sister. "I don't know... He said he wants to surprise me." There were very few places to go in Kalm, so I knew it wouldn't be too much of a surprise.

"Uh huh... you tell him I've got my eye on him. Anyways, thanks for the info, but I've got to get back to my team." As Lightning turned to leave, I spun around quickly opening my mouth, but I couldn't force the question out. I wanted so badly to ask where Vincent was, but couldn't. I sighed, if he wanted to see me he would have came in with my sister...

Just as I finished dwelling over not getting to see my sister's partner, Snow showed up with a smile on his face. "Hey...uh I was just heading home to get cleaned up for tonight, I can swing you by your Gram's place if you'd like."

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah, that would be great." We shared a few more seconds of smiling awkwardly at each other before Snow led me to his vehicle.

**..Q.Q..**

Lightning came back to the hotel after visiting with her sister at her job. I chose to stay behind. If I could avoid seeing Serah this whole trip I would because I knew what seeing her again would do to me. My partner then went on to share all the details she'd picked up from Serah. I just knew Serah's gift would be of good help to us. I couldn't help but to slip the question. "Is Serah doing alright?"

"Yeah, she seems the same as ever." Lightning didn't seem to be suspicious of me asking. "I can't help this being protective over her... No matter how much I know it pisses her off."

"Hm." I commented.

"She's got a date tonight with her boss. The guy is my age. We even went to school together. How awkward... I guess you can blame this small town for that. Though, I still feel weary about letting her date..."

A date? I closed my eyes and cursed mentally as I swallowed the sting of jealousy.

The team searched Kalm for two whole days and found no other info other than what Serah gave us on Reno. Though capturing the mainstreamers was a task I regrettably had to do, it was obvious that this particular vampire was up to no good anyway. Lightning spent most of the daylight hours with the elite members of the WRO in the search for Reno, while I helped out during the night. Tonight, if we didn't find any more clues leading to his whereabouts, we were going to take Serah's tip about Nautilus and head that way.

"Light! Please? Pretty please? I promise I won't cause any trouble!" Serah dropped to her knees with her hands folded in the air. Lightning showed up at her grandmother's house to let them know we were departing for Nautilus tonight. I stood outside smoking a cigarette occasionally taking a peek through the window while I waited for my partner. I could hear Serah's pleas from outside of the house.

"No, Serah. We aren't going on a vacation, this is strictly work." Lightning stood above her sister with her arms crossed and eyes closed.

"I just wanna go to Nautilus's theme park! I can bring Yuffie and we can go by ourselves! We won't interfere with your work, please!" Serah begged. Her grandmother chuckled lightly in the background as she watched the two.

"Light, could you step out for a second?"

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Serah visibly freeze at the sound of my voice. She quickly got up off of the floor and turned towards me. I avoided even glancing at her as I waited for Lightning to step out.

"What is it?" She asked me once we were both outside.

I stared out at the driveway as I spoke. "Should war break out...she may not have another chance." It was every young person's dream to be able to enjoy the many pleasures Nautilus, the city of dreams, had to offer.

"Vincent? Are you siding with my sister again? You can't keep giving in to her spontaneous ideas, it's irresponsible." Lightning rested her hands on her hips as she glared at me.

"It's not about being spontaneous or responsible, Light. You wanted to give Serah a life that was carefree, you said. Let her enjoy herself freely right now... She may not have the chance later."

There was a long silence after I spoke before Lightning sighed loudly and her hands dropped off of her hips. "Well then, you're off the team the entire time we're in Nautilus. Keep my sister safe." With that said she turned and went back inside before I had time to protest. I did not have the ulterior motive of getting close to Serah again when I challenged Lightning's decision of bring her along. There went my hopes of avoiding her until we left town again...

Serah approached her sister apprehensively as she came back inside. "So, can I go?"

Lightning sighed loudly again before nodding.

I flinched at the scream of joy I heard from inside the house. A few moments later Serah came running outside tugging her large suitcase with her. She grinned at Lightning and clap her hands together excitedly. "Let's go!"

I stood by the car waiting for them to catch up. I sensed her coming close but didn't turn around to greet her. Instead I moved away and opened the backseat car door for her. She stuffed her suitcase inside first before looking over at me. Though I tried not to look at her, my eyes were attracted to her like magnets. I felt as if I had to physically pull my eyes off of her as she stood there in front of me smiling. "Thank you." she whispered getting in the backseat. I didn't say anything and shut the door. I did the driving so that Lightning could rest. She and Serah slept most of the five hour drive to the city of dreams.

"Wow..." Was the first word Serah said as she stepped out of the vehicle. I watched her as she walked around craning her neck to look up all around her. "This place seems like a dream." Lightning took in the scenery as well as we stopped walking for a moment. I stared at Serah admiring how beautiful she looked under the city's lights.

"Let's find a place to stay. It's getting close to sunrise." Lightning suggested.

** ..Q.Q..**

The girl crawled backwards on the bed as I came at her, my fangs bared with saliva dripping on the beige sheets. She leaned up to prepare herself to run, but I was impossibly fast. I had her pinned down to the bed with my fangs pierced through her skin in a matter of milliseconds. Her blood stained the beige sheets. She screamed and I didn't give a shit. I had nothing to lose I was already a wanted vampire. But I won't be returning to that prison without a fight...

Dawn came and I erased her memory of the night before. I stood naked in the bathroom rubbing every inch of my skin down with layers of the special sunscreen. I brought the girl to Nautilus, that was her dream. Now I would just send her away with the task of finding a job so she could get herself settled here and out of my hair. I put that sole thought in her mind and pushed her out the door to walk the streets like a fuckin' zombie applying at every place of service in sight.

I left the hotel with the task of finding _them. _I'd heard a tip that the three missing vampires had come here. There was an underground gang of vampires and humans that knew about vampires in the slums outside of Nautilus. Those stupid humans would sell their blood for sex, money, or even to get a taste of our vampire blood. The intense drug was slowly making its way into the drug market going under the name of Chi. The word meant blood in an ancient Wutain dialect.

The WRO knew about the underground society, but they aren't as stupid as they seem. They knew that performing a raid would definitely cause a fatal uproar as there were nearly one hundred savage vampires living down there. I spotted the elite group that the almighty Vincent Valentine was travelling with disguised in leather clothing and silver jewelry. I'd notice that pink haired bitch anywhere. I'd dare her to come after me. I know where her sister works...

However, if I hadn't been keeping an eye out for her, I wouldn't have recognized her from the crowd of humans that resided in this society. They all wore silver to protect themselves against the vampires in case of a blood deal gone bad. Most of them were covered in bite marks. A female elite member even took a bite from another vampire on their team so she'd have bite marks to add to her disguise. Those WRO fucks are pretty good, I had to hand it to them...

**..Q.Q..**

Lightning was serious when she told me I couldn't join the team today. Instead I sat on a bench outside of her and Serah's hotel room waiting for Serah to get ready. We hadn't spoken much since we had arrived, and I actually found myself nervous to be alone with her all day. It was sunny as usual in Nautilus and I was slightly worried about how I was going to manage if I had to be outside all day. I wore my hair down hoping it would help shield me from the blazing rays. Though Nautilus was also known for its extravagant shows that played in inside theaters all over the city. I hoped I could persuade Serah into taking in some of the shows during the day and then spend the evening exploring the theme park.

Serah finally emerged from the hotel room in a plaid blue, white, and grey shirt, a white tank top, and long socks. Her peach hair was tied into a side pony tail. I felt my cold body warm at the sight of her smile and it was like I had been pulled into some sort of trance again where I didn't care about responsibility or consequences. I wanted _her_ and nothing else mattered. My cell phone vibrated pulling me out of the trance as I saw Lightning's name on the screen. I held up my index finger to Serah as I took her sister's call.

"Yes?"

"You're missing all of the great action down here." She said sarcastically. "So far we have found no trace of Reno or the three missing vampires in these slums but we have come across some very disturbing characters."

I was silent, it didn't really bother me that I couldn't be part of the espionage. I would have just hoped to find clues about Sephiroth down there. Again, my concern wasn't the three missing vampires and I certainly wasn't concerned with Reno.

"Just giving you an update. We're all safe."

"Well, then."

"Is my sister giving you trouble?"

"We are just now leaving the hotel."

"I see. I'll update you again later."

"Goodbye."

I closed my phone and slipped it back into my pocket. I stood up slowly and guided Serah out of the hotel. The city didn't seem as magical during the day with none of the bright neon lights. We walked down the main strip and stopped in a 50's diner so Serah could get some lunch.

"Is this fine?" The waitress guided them to a table by the window, the sunniest spot in the whole place. I cringed internally. Sitting still under such bright sunlight would be unbearable even through the glass. I couldn't take a chance at exposing myself here in the city. A small portion of the city people knew about vampires though most still refused to believe we existed.

"What about over there." I pointed to a booth in the darkest corner of the restaurant.

"There it is!" The girl skated over to the booth and sat two menus down. She stared me down suspiciously as I sat down across from Serah. I looked over at Serah to see her staring at the waitress with that empty look in her eyes and I could tell she was reading her mind. She could pick up dangerous information reading these city people's minds.

**..Q.Q..**

_She looks way too young for him... He looks like one of those nightwalkers... Poor girl getting tangled up with..._

Vincent cleared his throat breaking my connection with the waitress's thoughts. He gave me a look that mirrored one that my sister usually gave me. I pouted at him before staring down at the menu. The lady took my order and walked away.

"Yeah, yeah... I know. 'Stay out of people's head's'." I said mocking my sister's tone then laughing softly. "What do these city people mean by nightwalkers?" Was she implying that Vincent looked like some kind of male prostitute?

"I'm not sure, I've never lived in a big city for a long period of time." he said nonchalantly while drinking his water. He didn't make eye contact with me which made me feel like he was lying. He knew what it meant.

"Oh..." Gosh! What I wouldn't do to get inside his head sometimes... I wondered if he still remembered that night we shared together... He told me he didn't want it to end, but he didn't seem completely thrilled about our reunion after almost five months. And why hadn't he answered any of my calls or texts?

I wiped the scowl off my face as I noticed Vincent staring at me as I picked at the last bits of my food. "Are you finished? I heard there is a beautiful water show playing at the theater down the street."

"Yeah! That sounds great! I've heard alot about the shows here in Nautilus." I smiled at him, but he didn't smile back. He turned away and waved down the roller-skating waitress and got our check.

City boys were animals. I clung to Vincent's arm as we walked past a group of boys my age. They were only doing a few harmless cat calls, but I wasn't used to that sort of attention. Sure the old men in the restaurant flirted, but they were practically like family.

After what seemed like an hour of walking, we finally arrived at the first show. The water show was indeed beautiful, but I couldn't help stealing a few glances at Vincent during the show. Everyone around us seemed completely relaxed by the sounds of splashing water, but he remained tense. As evening set in we headed towards the theme park. Vincent paid our way in and the first ride we got on was a log flume water ride. It was a fairly calm ride except for the sixty foot drop at the end.

I laughed loudly as we exited the ride. Vincent was the only one who managed to get soaked. "I didn't even get a drop!" I pointed at his soaked shirt and dripping hair. I stopped laughing when I noticed he didn't seem amused. He stood still watching the water drip from his hair. "Aww, cheer up, Vincent." I said walking behind him and gathering his hair up into my hands. I wrung it once and let it fall back on his shoulders in wet waves. A long rollercoaster track swirled all around the park with its neon lights. A neon pink car flew past right by us on the track. "I wanna ride that!" I watched Vincent's eyes widened as he saw the car go for a loop then head up a steep hill for a traumatizing drop. "Come on, I promise it will be fun!"

**..Q.Q..**

I felt Serah's fingers wrapped around mine as she pulled me in the direction of the entrance to the ride. The line was long and the waiting area was warm and cramped. I stood as close as I could to her without being too close. Her scent was about to drive me insane. It was all I could smell. It didn't help that I was getting thirsty and it had been too long since I'd had a cigarette. I swallowed several times as my mouth built up the extra saliva. I stared down at her exposed neck and felt my fangs begin to elongate. Finally the line started moving. I snapped out of my trance and my fangs went back to their proper place. Soon wait was over and we were on the ride. Serah reached over and held my hand as the right jerked forward send us from zero to sixty in a matter of seconds. Surprisingly it wasn't traumatizing at all, but purely fun.

"Oh, that was so much fun, wasn't it?" Serah grinned up at me as she held onto my arm. I looked down at her with a half smile.

"Indeed. Where to now?"

"Let's ride the Ferris Wheel!" she cheered.

We boarded the Ferris Wheel together in a carrier with just the two of us inside. Serah scooted closer to me and I rested my arm behind her on the back of the seat to give her more room if she wanted to get even closer. I lost the battle with my self control again. I wanted her so badly... I tried to distract myself with the incredible view we had from the top of the Ferris Wheel. "Wow..." Serah said looking down at all the lights and the people. "It's so beautiful from up here..."

"It is." I wasn't looking at the view anymore, but at her. She felt my eyes on her and turned to me. She blushed and looked down at her skirt. Up in this secluded, closed in cart I felt that it was safe to get close her now. My arm nearly involuntarily moved from the back of the seat to around her shoulders. She looked up at my face with a shy smile.

"I never stopped thinking about you." she said looking away shyly. My heart rate sped up as I leaned closer to her.

"Nor did I...about you." I got closer, too close and I knew I was on dangerous grounds. I was already starting to get a headache which was just the start of the full body ache that would soon come on if I didn't drink soon.

"But you ignored me..."

"I had to...have to, Serah." I couldn't stop staring at her though I knew it was making her uncomfortable. She kept sending me shy glances then looking back out at the view.

"I just wanted to get to know you. The feelings I had were so strong... but I know so very little about you. I'm not expecting a whole lot from you right now... I know I'm too young for you." So the feelings were mutual.

I was silent. There were so many things about myself that I couldn't tell her. Not only that, it was risky keeping in touch with her. Lightning would surely catch me. Suddenly Serah's back arched. She leaned forward and gasped. "Hey! Look down there..."

Great... I could recognize that red ponytail anywhere...


	6. Secrets and Dark Alleys

**Major A/N!: I totally rewrote/improved this whole story in first person I think it sucks in third person or maybe I just suck at writing in third person, but anyhow its easier for me since I'm so used to writing that way I won't have to keep going back and correcting myself... **

**after every ..Q.Q.. is a POV change**

**6. Secrets and Dark Alleys  
><strong>

I tried to pretend that I hadn't noticed him when we left the ride. I warned Serah that he was a dangerous criminal and that I wouldn't try to approach him with her at my side. However that didn't stop him from approaching us.

"Yo, who do we have here? Vincent Valentine, what a surprise running into _you_ in a place like this. You mean the WRO has time to let you have a vacation? I mean with all the missing v..."

"Get lost, Reno." I hissed stepping in front of Serah and right up in his face. He took a side step eyeing Serah. I cursed myself for being so obviously protective over her. Anything that would be of worth for _me_ ,of all people, to be protecting would definitely be something of worth to the likes of him. If I had pulled her around like any useless floozy, he wouldn't have taken a second glance.

"She's a cutie. Hmm, she couldn't be related to your partner in anyway, could she?" He showed a nasty smile as he attempted to take another step towards her. I blocked his path glaring hard into his eyes. I could smell the scent of human blood on his breath. We stood for a few good minutes just sizing each other up. There was not much I could do to him physically while we stood right in the middle of the park. A few people around us seemed to noticed a potential fight brewing and began to stare.

"I said get lost."

I reached my hand out behind me for Serah to grab. Once her hand was firmly in mine I pulled her through the crowd leaving Reno behind. Vampires had a keen scent. It was especially easy for us to pick up on the scent of humans. So I knew wherever we headed he'd eventually catch up. I started panicking mentally as Serah and I headed towards the park's exit. He was no doubt going to track her even if it was just in spite of me. Her safety had been jeopardized.

"Are we leaving?" Serah looked up at me. I sighed and looked down at her. I moved us towards the restrooms in a spot where no one else was around.

"I'm going to call your sister to come get you. I need to take care of the suspect before he causes anymore trouble." I said pulling out my phone. She reached out to take it from me but I moved almost a little too quickly out of her reach.

"Vincent, no! I'm not ready to go back yet."

I sighed loudly opening my phone. "We have to. I don't want our time together to end either, but it's for your safety." I tried my hardest to stay firm with her. I can't let my irresponsible feelings get in the way of her safety. She attempted to take my phone again and I turned my back to her as I waited for Lightning to pick up. There was a sudden silence behind me. I turned around quickly and Serah was gone.

**..Q.Q..**

_It's for your safety... _Oh, I was so sick and tired of hearing that phrase! I knew I was being childish, but I couldn't help it. I didn't want to go back to the hotel and back under Light's supervision. I wanted to be with Vincent! I wanted his arm around me again. I wanted tonight to be our first kiss. I turned away from Vincent as he called my sister and started walking. I walked through the small alley behind the bathrooms and started towards the crowd of people again. Suddenly I was pulled back against a hard body. I opened my mouth to scream, but an ice cold hand covered my mouth tightly.

"You're mine, sweetheart." I closed my eyes trying hard to focus on my attacker's thoughts. Blank... Emptiness... The same reading I always got back from Vincent. I whimpered against his hand as he covered my nose with his other hand. I struggled against him as I got out of breath. I screamed against his hands but the noise was muffled so low no one could hear me. My vision clouded and everything slowed down. My body went limp and I was swallowed in darkness.

When I came to I was being carried down a dark alley. My adrenaline kicked in and I flailed my arms and legs in such a way, the attacker dropped me. I yelped as I hit the hard pavement on my side. "Help me!" I screamed. "Someone help me!"

It was the wanted man. Reno. He chuckled softly as he bent down in front of me. He stared me in the eye for a few minutes before speaking slowly. "You don't need help. You can trust me. You are going to come with me to my place and everything will be alright." I screamed again and the man looked at me in confusion.

"Everything is ok." He said again very slowly while staring deeply into my eyes. I stopped struggling. He was trying to hypnotize me! Suddenly his head turned sharply to the side. I looked both ways down the alley but didn't see anyone coming. It was dark, but there was just enough light, if there was another body in the long alley with us I would have seen it. With his attention elsewhere I took this as an opportunity to try and run. As soon as I moved, he lunged forward to grab me again. I turned my face away expecting the worst, but nothing came. There were no icy fingers grabbing at me...Nothing. I looked back and saw Vincent holding the guy against the wall.

Where did he come from? There was no one in the alley. I was sure of it, not even anyone in the shadows.

_Run Serah. Just run any direction. I'll catch up with you._

I'd make him explain later... I quickly got to my feet and ran as fast as they could carry me. Like Vincent said, I just ran in any direction. Reno had taken us to a scary part of the big city. It was dark, the buildings were dilapidated, and the foul smell of sewage was almost enough to make me vomit. I kept running towards the lights. If I could make it into the better part of the city, I'd be safe at least until Vincent could find me. Gosh, how was he going to find me... My panic turned into tears. When I finally made it under the city lights, I let loose and cried hard as I sat down on a bench that was directly underneath a street light. I should have just stayed home. I should just give up and live in the safe bubble Light has been trying to create for me. I sniffed and wiped my eyes only to shed more tears. I had to get it together if Vincent did somehow find me. I felt a small wave of relief hit me as I started thinking more clearly. Vincent was part of the WRO, he'd most likely call my sister and hear team and they would all split up and search for me. They'd surely find me.

..**Q.Q..**

I squeezed his throat tightly in my grip wishing I could rip his head clean off.

He somehow managed a weak smile. I released his throat and he slid down the brick wall landing on his rear. I kicked him in the gut once and retracted my leg to give him another kick but stopped short when I saw the look on his face as he stared up at me.

"How can you abandon us like this? You're one of the oldest, strongest vampires still alive and you're gonna turn your back on your kind for some human when we need you the most? Who's side are you on?"

I was frozen with my leg still braced to kick him again. I placed my foot back on the ground and reached my hand out to him, yanking him hard into a standing position. "I'm not on either side." I said looking him in the eye. We were nearly chest to chest. "How can I side with a bunch of savages like you? It's vampires like you that have forced the humans into creating a Quarantine. Had we proven from the start we weren't the savage beasts the media made us out to be, things could have been different." I'm sure my tone sounded as harsh as my glare. "I'll spare you tonight because I do care for my own kind, but if you ever touch Serah again... I. Will. Stake. You."

He nodded quickly. I knew he would say whatever it took to walk away from this alley with his life, but nevertheless I watched him hurry away in the opposite direction Serah taken. I took a deep breath and started following her scent. I dashed up and down the roads like a flash of light until I saw her sitting on a bench under a street light, crying. The sight of her alone and weeping like that gave me an ache so bad I couldn't ignore the fact that I still had a heart. I hurried to her side and pulled her up into my arms though I knew I shouldn't have. I squeezed her tightly breathing in her scent. I closed my eyes and breathed deep drowning myself in her.

"How did you find me? And how did you get to the alley so fast?" Her words sounded like a blur of a sweet tone almost soothing enough to put me to sleep. "Vincent?" I realized her hands were on my chest pushing me away. I snapped out of my daydreaming and looked down at her tear stained face. "Tell me the truth."

"About what?" I took a step back.

"How you got to that alley so fast?"

My brain was too clouded to think of a believable lie. I stared at her in silence for a moment hoping she'd give up on the question, but her skeptical glare never faltered.

"I was following you the whole time."

"No you weren't. I looked up and down that alley and there was no one then all of a sudden you were there."

"Serah, you were blacked out. I was following you." I closed the distance between us again. She sighed and turned her eyes away from mine.

"I know what I saw..." she whispered and began to walk ahead. I walked close behind her not taking the chance of having her abducted again. I wasn't looking forward to having to tell Lightning about this encounter, but I knew it was inevitable. She'd never trust me with her sister like this again. Surely tonight would be the last time we were _allowed _to be alone together. I had to do it.

**..Q.Q..**

I walked at a fast pace though I could hear his quick strides not ever falling more than two feet behind me. He was hiding something... How could we start off a relationship with lies and secrets? I may be young and inexperienced, but I knew this much about how relationships worked. I sighed to myself. As if he's really thinking about being with me... He knows I'm too young and I can see that he knows how much my sister trusts him. He wouldn't break her trust just to be with me I'm sure there are so many more...developed women out there chasing after him, he couldn't possibly be troubling himself over me.

I felt those ice fingers wrap around my wrist. Reno's too were like ice... and his thoughts also blank. There was a connection. I was spun around to face a pair of crimson eyes. They darted around my face stopping at my neck and then at my lips. I sucked in a nervous breath as I felt his face coming closer to mine. "You're hiding something."

"I wouldn't, Serah." Hurt crossed his facial features as he stared into my eyes. His nose was just millimeters from touching mine.

"But you are. I may not be able to read your mine but I can read your actions." I whispered watching his tongue sweep over his pale lips as they moved closer to mine.

"You know this is last time we would be allowed to be alone like this..." Those icy fingertips brushed my cheek pushing a lock of hair from my face that may have gotten in the way.

"You're changing the subject." I whispered my voice was too shaken to use. He was going to kiss me... I was really going to get to kiss Vincent. He stared at my lips for the longest time, the pain evident in his face. "If you don't want to do it, then don't Vincent."

"I want to so bad, but I know this is wrong." Our voices remained in a whisper. His hands rested at the small of my back as he pressed me against his body.

"Then why does this feel ... right?" My eyes darted back and forth between his crimson ones as they landed on mine again. He looked back down at my lips. One second he was staring at me, the next instant his lips were on mine. He was a gentle kisser. His lips moved evenly with mine and his tongue tasted my tongue very lightly. It was over before I could even fully enjoy it. He sent a quick look around the area to make sure we hadn't been caught. I finally caught my breath and started breathing normally. I touched my throat lightly before attempting to speak. "Was it worth it?"

He blinked incredulously and I laughed. "Was kissing me worth possibly getting slaughtered by my sister?"

"I...can't believe you would ask me that. Of course it was worth it, or I wouldn't have let it happen." He took my hand in mine and smiled down at me. "It would be best if we made sure she didn't find out."

"Are you going to come back and visit me?"

"I may just have to sneak off grounds every once in a while and climb through your window." I laughed loudly at this. He didn't seem like the type... I smiled up at him as I felt a warm emotion flow through my body. He looked happy, relaxed even. It was as if all day he had been holding back and now that he had let himself take what he wanted, he was good.

We made it back to the hotel and Light still wasn't there.

"Can I wait in your room, until my sister gets back?"

He tensed up again, but nodded. He slid his key card through the lock and we entered the room. Once alone in the room, I also tensed up. Vincent was a gentleman so I knew he wasn't expecting anything of me, but still I was nervous. I had this overwhelming fear that if it came down to _it, _I wouldn't be experienced enough for him.

"If you'll excuse me, I'm going to step out on the balcony for just a moment." He spoke so politely. I nodded at him and sat down on the bed. I heard the flick of a lighter. I leaned back and peered at Vincent through a crack between the curtains that were drawn almost completely together. Oh no... he was a smoker. Not a deal breaker, but definitely an annoyance. I hated leaving work reeking of cigarette smoke.

He entered the room again coughing lightly. He picked up a piece of gum off of the dresser and popped it in his mouth.

"Smoking's bad for you, you know."

He looked like a deer in headlights.

"Caught ya."

He then smiled as he moved closer and sat down next to me. "Can't hide anything from you."

"I don't want you to." I leaned against his shoulder noticing how tired I was.

"Go ahead and get into bed, I'll wake you when Light comes back." He put his arm around me and kissed my forehead. "You've had a rough day..."

I wanted to fight him and stay up. I wanted to talk more with him and get to know him better before we were separated again for who knows how long. But I was indeed dead tired. I was asleep minutes after laying my head on his pillow.


	7. Taking Risks

**7. Taking Risks**

I locked the bathroom door, closed the toilet lid and sat down popping open a bottle of synthetic blood. Lightning would be pissed if I came this close to being revealed but I was dying of thirst almost to the point of bloodlust. When a vampire enters the bloodlust stage of hunger we'll go mad, ripping apart anything that has blood pumping through its veins. Of course one wouldn't reach this stage until the point of absolute starvation, but however it was still a scary risk to take. I finished the bottle quickly, rinsed it out and ripped off the label before throwing it away. I tore the label up into small pieces before flushing it away.

I stepped back out and noticed Serah had moved on the bed. Her blouse was lifted slightly revealing a patch of flawless creamy skin. I started towards the kitchen for another bottle of blood when I heard a soft knock at my door. I changed routes and headed to the door.

"Is my sister in here?"

"Yes." Lightning's eyebrow rose and I quickly added on to my response. "She didn't want to be in the hotel room alone... Something... bad happened...tonight." She then took the familiar stance with her hands on her hips and the glare in her eyes. I slipped out of the hotel room and shut the door leaving us both in the hallway.

"The suspect spotted me." She just stared at me, urging me to continue. "I tried to call you as soon as possible, but Serah wasn't ready to leave the theme park and was giving me a hard time. She walked away from me and in that instant he grabbed her." She gasped.

"I...got her back within a half hour of it happening, Light. And without revealing myself or Reno. It's just now I feel as if he isn't going to leave her alone. She won't be safe in Kalm without supervision."

"Fuck... This is my fault for letting her come here I shouldn't have listened to either of you." She sighed heavily while taking a few paces back and forth in front of my door. "What now? One of us has to stay in Kalm. We can't report this to the WRO they'll insist on keeping her in a safe house at the headquarters."

"I'll go AWOL." I blurted without thinking. Dear Gods, I am hardly myself anymore... And thanks to but a single teenage girl.

"What? That's crazy! And for my little sister? Why would you do that?" Her questions swirled around in my head completely scrambling my thought process.

"I don't want to be responsible for capturing any more mainstreamers... The WRO are going too far. I'm out. I've chosen what side I'm on." This much was true, but it honestly wasn't enough for me to go AWOL and risk my whole life. A vampire given the privilege to join the WRO was executed for doing what I was about to do.

"And what happens when you're executed?" She said after a long period of hesitation. I noticed her voice waivered in the slightest way indicating that my emotionless partner was indeed worried for me.

"Three centuries is a long enough life, don't you think?"

**..Q.Q..**

We took an airship back to Kalm immediately. Vincent didn't sit near me nor did he even glance at me. I was sure my sister tore into him good for what happened. Every time I would look at her she would glare at me assuming I was trying to read her thoughts. I wanted to know what was really going on here. Who was this Reno guy? What was his connection to Vincent? And why was he so dangerous? I asked these questions several times on the way back to my hometown, but I was ignored.

I was forced to sit in my bedroom alone while the "grown ups" had a discussion downstairs. The floors in this old house were terribly squeaky so I did not even bother trying to sneak into the hallway and eavesdrop. After a while I simply got tired again and fell asleep. I awoke just a few hours later to Lightning barging in my room with Vincent right behind her. He glanced around my small cozy room while my sister stared directly at me.

"Vincent's going to stay here to protect you and Gram."

I fought hard not to smile. I covered the urge by laughing slightly. "Protect us... From Reno? What does he want from us? From me?"

"I don't know, Serah. But he's dangerous. He's got everything from fraud to murder on his resume and you'd make a perfect candidate for a hostage situation. You are to go straight to work and straight home, ok? Me and the rest of the team will be working hard to get this resolved so you can go back to your normal life as soon as possible." I looked into my sister's eyes.

_Don't you dare try that on me..._

She glared at me and I withdrew from her mind.

"Whatever you say..." I sighed I couldn't help but ask. "Why is Vincent staying and not you?"

She sighed and uncrossed her arms. Vincent finally brought his gaze to mine, although it was empty.

"He's stronger than me obviously. The strongest on our team. I'd only want that protecting my family." She looked back at him and they exchanged faint smiles. "I've got to get back to the headquarters. Be good." she turned to Vincent. "I'm trusting you."

He nodded and watched her walk out of my room leaving the door open. As soon as she was out of view my heart started racing. Vincent looked massive in my tiny bedroom. "How did you pull this off?" I whispered in a voice so low it was unusual that he'd even heard me.

He lifted the corner of his lips in an attempt to smile. He dropped a heavy bag that was on his shoulders and pulled out a silver bar and some other hardware. His hands were covered in black work gloves.

"What's that for?"

"I'm going to bar all the windows in the house. That will limit the chances of him or anyone else of breaking in."

"What's this really about, Vincent? What's really happening here?"

He acted as if he were going to ignore me at first as he proceed to bar up my window. "We think Reno may be affiliated with three fugitives that escaped the prison. I used to be an acquaintance of theirs. Therefore... someone that may have seemed of importance to me is someone that's worth holding for ransom because they know that I would comply to any of their requests just to save that person."

**..Q.Q..**

"Hey... pass her here! It's my turn!" Loz whined as I took a long drink from the voluptuous human. His leader's head turned sharply in his direction.

"He's our guest, let him drink as much as he wants."

I'm not stupid, I knew this hospitality wasn't sincere. Kadaj was ready for war but desperate for 'soldiers.' I pulled back from the dark haired woman licking her wound clean. I wiped my mouth with the back of my sleeve and turned to Kadaj.

"So what is it you wanted to share with us, brother?" Not even a full hour in this dump and I'm already tired of this brother and sister shit. As if this was some kind of Catholic vampire church...

"Just call me Reno, alright? Do you know who Vincent Valentine is?" The three of them exchanged glances between each other before looking back at me.

"Who is this that you speak of?"

"The oldest vampire I know besides Sephiroth. He's currently working for the WRO and seems to have some sort of relationship with a young human girl." I explained noticing the three of them staring at me intently. They really were dead fucking serious about this war. I swallowed hard waiting for one of them to say something.

"What does this information do for us?"

"Did you not just hear what I said? He's the oldest vampire I've heard of other than Sephiroth and he's got inside access to the WRO. All you need to do is get your hands on his little female and you've got one of the most deadliest vampires as your pawn."

**..Q.Q..**

I watched and waited out of public view for Serah to exit the building. I did not walk with her to work, nor had I planned on being seen walking with her from work, but I let her know I would be watching at all times. I could smell her before I saw her exit the building. She waved to her fellow employees as they all headed off in opposite directions. Noticing that there was absolutely no one out at this hour. I swiftly left the shadows and was at her side.

She jumped. "Gosh! Where did you come from? You scared me to death!"

"...yet you're still alive." I pointed out receiving a fist to my shoulder. I showed her a small smile before gently taking her hand in mine.

"Can you teleport or something?" she asked looking up at me seriously.

"No, but stealth is one of my best attributes."

"Well don't go all stealthy on me or else I _will _die of heart failure." She laughed softly for a moment as we walked on. Though I wanted to completely let my guard down when I was next to her, I kept my eyes, ears, and even my nose alert to any changes around us. Serah stopped suddenly. I noticed we were at the entrance to the shortcut she'd showed me before to her spot on the cliff above the waterfalls.

"Come on." she tugged at my arm.

"No Serah. I was instructed to..." My heart dropped into my boots as I felt those warm lips on mine. My hands instantly began to tremble slightly and if I had anymore color to lose, my face would have been drained of it. This had to be right... She had to be the one. I broke the kiss and chased her down the path to the cliff. As soon as we met up at the top of the cliff I claimed her lips again. She moaned softly against my mouth. That was all it took for my body to get aroused. I pulled away quickly and turned my back to her as my fangs darted out on cue reminding me again that no matter how right this felt, it was indeed wrong.

"What's the matter?" I felt her take a few steps towards me. I moved away further trying to think about something disturbing. All it took was a few memories of the Quarantine and my arousal faded. Once my fangs were gone I turned back to her.

"I'm sorry, Serah. I just got too carried away." I sat down in the very same spot I had sat in before and she sat down next to me.

"If you want to..." The fact that she had to pause before saying it, gave away what she was trying to say.

"No, if we must do this, I'd prefer we take things much slower." I wrapped my arm around her and looked out at the scenery.

"You're right." she was quiet for a long while.

"Should we be heading back soon?" I asked thinking about her grandmother back home.

"Gram knows I come here sometimes."

I remained silent just staring at her as she stared down at the water. I reached into my pocket for my pack of cigarettes, though as soon as I pulled them out they were snatched from my hand. She lifted her arm as if to throw them over the cliff.

"Please don't."

"Tell me what you're hiding."

"Serah, I'm not hiding anything from you. What is it that you want to know about me? I'll tell you anything." I had money to buy another pack. However, depending on how long I was required to stay here I may run out before I get a chance to go back to the headquarters. So it was vital that I made it last.

"What's your connection to Reno?"

"Look, Serah. The only reason why I am in the WRO right now is because it was my only way out of prison. I participated in some of the same activities that he is into. He and a group of other criminals are planning something big and they want me to be a part of it because they know I have the skills to help them succeed."

Her eyes widened.

"That was a long time ago, though. I've changed since then. I'm not that person anymore."

"Does my sister know about all that?" I noticed she seemed to be scooting away from me. I could only imagine her reaction to the real truth about me.

"Yes, she does. Your sister is actually my supervisor not vice versa. I answer to her and if I screw up I'm going to end up in prison for life." She put a hand over her heart as she let out a heavy sigh. I reached out to pull her back into my embrace but she pulled away.

"Maybe we should head home."

"Serah..."

"Vincent, if we get caught together my sister would no doubt send you away forever. I couldn't live with myself knowing I was responsible for that." she stood up and started back down the path. I followed her closely wanting to say more but knowing I shouldn't. She didn't speak a word to me the whole way back to her grandmother's house. Her grandmother had indeed been waiting up for her.

**..Q.Q..**

"Sorry Gram, I didn't think you'd wait up." I hugged her before heading upstairs. "Vincent's going to keep me safe, so don't worry yourself over me." My grandmother's health had been fading over the past couple of years and it was expected for her age. I didn't want to cause her any more stress than her heart could handle. I glanced at Vincent briefly before heading upstairs. He still looked as if he wanted to say something more to me, but I couldn't bear to hear it. I wanted to be with him so badly, but if being together would get him sent to prison for the rest of his life... I'd rather live apart knowing he was free than trying to be with him only to have him ripped out of my life forever.

_Serah, I'd risk my freedom for you. I already have... _

I didn't look back as I continued up the last few stairs and down the hall to my room.


	8. Loss

**8. Loss**

Closing myself off to Vincent was just the beginning of the downward spiral my life began to take. The next event happened only a week later. I was distracted and not concentrating on keeping my gift under control when it happened...

Yuffie hummed lightly as she finished her nightly chores around the restaurant as we all prepared to close the place for the night.

_Oooh...I hope Shuuhei calls me tonight..._

"Shuuhei! The local paper boy!" My heart dropped into my knees and my face paled as I realized what I had just done. Yuffie looked around the room and back at me. The other waitresses closed in on us as well.

"Did you just read my mind? I know I didn't say that out loud did I?" The other waitresses confirmed that she hadn't spoken aloud. My emotions being obviously read from my pale face and lack of words confirmed that I had indeed just read Yuffie's mind. After being stared at for what seemed like an eternity, I took a stab at saving myself.

"What? H..how would I be able to..." I didn't even need to finish my sentence as it was plain on every one of their faces that they were not going to buy it. Rumors in small towns spread fast and most often with several different twists of the truth. The very next day the restaurant was full of spectators staring me down and thinking of me as a freak. I put in my two weeks at the end of that week. I didn't tell Light. I knew she'd probably rush home and come up with some kind of unbearable way of upping her protection over me.

Other than losing my job and becoming the town freak, my grandmother's health was continuing to fade. She spent a week in the hospital being treated for her congestive heart failure along with her many other health problems. She was completely on bed rest and me being the only relative in town, it was my responsibility to take care of her.

"You have a nice day, Miss Farron." the pharmacist gave me a sympathetic smile as she handed me the bag of my grandmother's medicine.

_Those Farrons have always been weird..._

I turned my eyes to the floor and walked out of the drug store without another word.

My parents' mysterious death started a small swirl of rumors about us as my parents did see to it that we lead a somewhat secluded life. They knew I was special from the moment I could talk and they always worried about Lightning because she never _would_ talk. Just as Lightning has become, my parents were big on the whole 'protecting' thing.

I slid into the passenger seat of Snow's vehicle. He was the only one who still thought good about me. I picked his brain daily and not once did I ever find a truly negative thought about me. Just mainly worries... I could tell he was embarrassed because who knows what kind of naughty thoughts he's been having about me. Though, he had always been one of the main people I worked hard to close out. I knew how he felt about me and that his thoughts would scare me.

"Thanks for the ride, Snow." I said as we pulled up in front of my grandmother's house.

"No problem. Do you need any help around the house? Or could I at least offer to cut the grass..." he offered waving a hand at the jungle that was starting to grow around the house.

Though it would have been polite to decline, I knew he wouldn't have taken no for an answer anyway. I smiled at him. "I'll never be able to repay you, you know."

"Just smile, Serah. That's all I'll ever need from you." he placed a hand on my shoulder and gave me a soft shove. We got out of the car and Snow immediately headed over to the shed for the lawn mower, while I went inside to tend to my grandmother. I went to the kitchen first to heat up some of the chicken noodle soup I had made for her dinner last night. I placed a few crackers on the side of the place and carried the bed tray upstairs to her bedroom. My foot hit the top of the stairs and I was overwhelmed with a dead silence. The closer I got to my grandmother's bedroom door the thicker the silence felt. I didn't want to open the door because I knew what I would find there. I opened the door slowly hoping I was just making myself paranoid.

The first thing I saw was the cats laying at the end of the bed. Animals always had a way of knowing when something was wrong. I glanced up at the bed and screamed.

**..Q.Q..**

That would be the last time I let myself get stabbed by that harsh emotion, love. It truly wasn't worth it. Here I am now broken, alone, and above all on the top of the most wanted list all because of one seventeen year old human girl. It killed me to continue to watch over her so I decided to turn myself in to Kadaj and his gang.

Reno was my guide to Nautilus where their underground home was. However travelling with him was counterproductive at the least.

"Why are we stopping here?" I did not suppress the growl that entered that question.

"To pick up a few babes. They don't like it when you arrive empty handed." Reno said with a smirk as we entered the shopping center. "Broad daylight is the best time to pick up chicks yo. If you wait until nightfall most girls weary of creeps and such." It didn't take Reno too long to find two young females in their early twenties to join us for a 'fun time.' I showed no emotion as the brunette beauty that Reno picked for me linked her arm through mine. We brought them to our vehicle and Reno lured them inside.

"Vincent, right?" The brunette asked as she rolled down the backseat window. "Why don't you sit back here with us?" she winked at me. I forced a half smile at her and nodded before glaring back at Reno. He just smiled triumphantly. I glared at that same cocky smile through the rearview mirror as his two young women curled up to me on each side placing kisses on my neck. They took turns undoing buttons on my shirt until they had it wide open and began to massage and plant kisses on my chest. Suddenly Reno's redhead shot her hand down my pants and grabbed on to a part of me that has been ignored for decades. It responded naturally as she stroked it a few times causes her to breath a seductive laugh into my ear. I closed my eyes and laid my head back against the seat not caring what happened to my body anymore...

A scream echoed through my head and my eyes shot open. Serah...

"Sorry." I muttered as I shoved the two females off of me before closing up my shirt. "Reno, pull over."

"What man? We're almost there?" He sent a few glances at me through the rearview mirror while trying to pay attention to the intense traffic. We indeed make it into the main part of Nautilus.

"Now."

Reno managed to pull over on a side street and I darted from the car as fast as I could. Serah was in trouble... Before she cut ties with me completely, I had fixed her a meal one night when her grandmother not feeling well enough to cook. I cooked in a small amount of my blood. Once a human takes blood from a vampire we are instantly bonded. If she's in pain, I'll feel pain. If she's in any trouble at all, I will sense it. The feeling was strong. Something terrible must have happened. As much as I wanted to ignore it, I knew I couldn't.

I was to Serah's grandmother's house within ten minutes of sensing trouble. There was a hum of a lawn mower sounding nearby. I walked up the porch steps and tried the door to find it unlocked. I was close to her, I could feel her now. I rushed up the stairs and down the hall to the opened door at the end. I could then hear her cries. I walked slowly through the open bedroom door to find Serah leaning on the tall bed, hugging the body of her grandmother. The elderly woman looked as if she were in a very peaceful sleep. There was even a hint of a smile on her soft white face. She didn't have hardly a wrinkle on her face to show her age. Serah did not even notice me entering the room. I looked down and saw the bowl of spilt soup and utensils scattered across the floor. I stepped over the mess and rested a hand on her shoulder. She jerked and spun around to face me. She gasped and sat back down on the bed holding her chest. I pulled her up into my embrace. I missed her so badly... Her lavender scent consumed me as I brushed my nose slightly into her hair.

"Why are you here? How did you know to..."

"Shh...it doesn't matter, Serah I'm here now." I gave her a squeeze before pulling back and looking at her grandmother. "I'll call for help. You need to call your sister."

She nodded and hurried out of the room.

**..Q.Q..**

I ran inside my bedroom and closed the door. I pulled myself together the best I could before dialing Lightning's phone number.

"Hello Serah, what is it? I'm busy..."

"Gram's dead..." I cried. My hands were shaking so badly as I held on to the phone.

"No..." The line was silent for a long time while I continued to cry. "I...I'll call you right back, ok? Hang in there Serah, it will be ok. We still have each other." Her voice sounded shaky but I knew that she probably wouldn't cry.

"Ok."

"I'm going to find a way to get home soon."

"Ok, bye." As soon as I hung up the phone, Vincent walked into my room. He smelled like perfume and there was a mark on his neck that I didn't want to believe was from a woman's lips. It had only been a little more than a month before he left town. He seemed hesitant to speak. Before he was able to say anything. Snow appeared in the doorway. He looked Vincent up and down before walking over to me.

_Oh great...this guy..._

"Serah... I'm so sorry. You know you are welcome to come stay with me."

I would have given anything to read Vincent's thoughts right then. He didn't even show a reaction to Snow's offering. I smiled at Snow, but shook my head no.

"My sister is on her way home. She would never let that happen."

"Right..." he chuckled. Vincent stepped forward not even acknowledging Snow.

"Will you be ok, Serah? I have to go." He spoke softly and I could see in his eyes that he didn't really _have_ to go, he just didn't want to be here if I didn't want him here.

"Could you stay until Light gets here?" I asked him. He nodded and then turned to Snow.

"I will watch over Serah until Lightning gets here." I could tell this was just his way of trying to get me alone. Snow took the hint and I closed myself off to his thoughts. I'd repay him later. This could be the last time I ever see Vincent.

"I can't believe my Gram's gone... What am I going to do?" I spoke as if I were in some sort of trance. Perhaps I was in a trance...

I was in Vincent's arms again and the scent of perfume distracted me again.

"You smell like perfume."

"I know." He replied squeezing me tighter. "They meant nothing to me." he muttered.

"They?" I asked pulling away from him. "You really aren't at all who I thought you were when we first met."

"I'm sorry." Was all he offered. I stared at him for the longest time while he refused to look at me. Before long my sister called again and then I was called downstairs to discuss what was to be done with my grandmother's body.


	9. On Forbidden Territory

**9. On Forbidden Territory**

After receiving the cold shoulder from Serah, I stood outside for hours trying not to chain smoke. It was mind blowing how quickly I had fallen for her and how equally quickly I had screwed things up. I called Lightning, knowing that if she realized I was here it might get her home faster. Now that I had no real reason to be around Serah, she strictly forbid me to see her. Just as the sun began to rise, I heard the loud motor of one of the elite team's Hummer coming around the corner. My former partner was out of the vehicle before it came to a complete stop.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded flicking my cigarette right out from between my fingers and stomping it out on the ground. Three other elite members exited the vehicle with their weapons drawn. One pulled their radio to their lips ready to report. "Not here." Lightning growled at him. The three never took their eyes off of me.

"I sensed your sister's pain and I panicked." I answered honestly.

"You gave her your blood?" she asked through closed teeth. I looked her dead in the eye never faltering as she glared into my eyes. She had no longer had any power over me.

"She didn't take it knowingly. I saw it as the best way to keep track of her." I let my lips curl into a small smile. "Now go to her, she needs you." I said slowly.

"I don't take orders from you. Cuff him!"

Time slowed to a halt as my body and mind separated. I reached for my two daggers instead of my gun holstered at my waist. Slit throats were quieter than gunshot wounds. In just two beats of Lightning's heart, I had slit the three men's throats and pinned her against the hummer. "Pick your side wisely, _partner._" I whispered while my lips were still close to her ear. I released her knowing that standing alone, she would never harm me. Though shaken, our friendship still stood.

"I don't want my sister in any danger, Vincent. You know that!" Her guard was down and I could see her pain as clear as I could feel Serah's.

"I'd never dream of bringing any danger to Serah, _you_ know that. The WRO are my enemy from now on. Either you're one of them or your one of us. Before I felt Serah's pain I was on my way to turn myself in to Kadaj and his gang."

She gasped. "Why?"

"Who else do I have to turn to?" There was a long pause. Silences between Lightning and I could go on forever so I decided to end it. "Go on, Serah needs you. My phone is on. Let me know what choice you make." Without giving her another moment, I fled into the forest behind their grandmother's home.

**..Q.Q..**

Lightning had truly gone insane. She threw away her WRO badge and used Gram's life insurance to buy us a small condo in Costa Del Sol. Vincent came by our place frequently accompanied by another blond male, but whatever he and Light were planning was a complete secret to me. It was usually very late at night when he came by and he no longer even made an effort to acknowledge me as I had been choosing to completely ignore him. I still had feelings for him, and my curiosity about him had only grown as time passed.

With all the insanity surrounding us time began to fly. Under any other circumstance, I would be thrilled to spend my eighteenth birthday on the beach eating snow cones all day, but I couldn't force myself to even pretend I was happy. I assumed even Lightning had gotten tired of my gloomy attitude so she walked back towards our condo leaving me sitting alone on the beach watching the surfers glide through Costa Del Sol's enormous waves. Suddenly a rather large, tall shadow blocked the sun rays from my skin. I looked up and saw Snow's vibrant smile shining down at me nearly as bright as the sun itself.

"You didn't think I'd miss your birthday, didya?" he chuckled as he plopped down beside me on the sand. He had a blue snow cone in his hand as well.

"You mean to tell me Lightning actually allowed you to come here?" That was hard to believe. I took another bite of my melting snow cone as I listened to his warm laughter.

"That Lightning..." He continued to laugh softly. "I've been blowing up her phone ever since you guys left town." An image of my sister appeared in his mind and her voice saying ... _need a distraction..._

"A distraction?" I asked sucking down more of my melted snow cone. Though I had asked, I already knew the answer. Light went out of her way to invite Snow here to distract me. Whatever she and Vincent had been planning was about to go down.

"Uh..." He scratched his scalp through his long blond hair.

I smiled at him. "Sorry... I can't help it. So my sister invited you here to distract me. I doubt she told you what was going on..."

He shook his head no. "Not at all." After a long silence, us both watching the waves, he nudged me softly. "Come on, Serah, it's your birthday! I know you don't want to spend it moping all day."

"Well what do you want to do?"

"I've always wanted to try surfing." He said with a mischievous grin. So we rented surf boards and took a few lessons from one of the friendly locals. Snow actually turned out to be pretty decent at it being that it was his first time. I, however, never stood up for more than ten seconds.

I invited Snow back to our condo when it started getting late. We entered the condo to find Vincent and his friend sitting out our couch, Lightning was in the bedroom. Both Vincent and his blond partner had large bags with them. Every time I tried to pick the new guy's mind it was filled with nonsense and images of my sister telling him to keep his mind closed when I'm around.

"What, are you guys sleeping over?" I chose to ask the blond guy and turned my back to Vincent although I could feel his stare burning into my back.

The man looked at Vincent for the answer.

"We're leaving town tonight for a few days." I heard his voice from behind me. It was the first time he had spoken directly to me since my grandmother's passing. I chose not to look at him. Instead I turned towards the hallway and decided to confront my sister about their outing.

She was indeed packing a back when I walked in. "Where are you going?"

She sighed heavily. "This doesn't concern you, Serah. I invited Snow here to keep you company while we're gone. You're eighteen now I trust you can handle the place while I'm gone." She zipped up her bag and brushed passed me.

_Don't try it..._

I crossed my arms and sighed.

**..Q.Q..**

Cloud managed to steal us a vehicle from the WRO and had it stripped of all the WRO gear and logos. It was waiting for us at the airport as we landed on the northern continent. Using word Vincent found on the street, we were going to attempt to locate Sephiroth. His location was rumored to be near the North Crater. Cloud was also able to get us weapons as we would need them the penetrate the heavily guarded territory.

"Cloud, the sun's rising we'll need to stop soon." Vincent said. He was seated beside me in the back seat. Now with no connections to the WRO, he was no longer able to get supplies such as sunscreen or synthetic blood. This is one of the main reasons I didn't want him alone with my sister. Ever. I could feel it in the way his mood changed every time she was around, he had it for her. And when a vampire falls in love with a human, it's not just their body and soul they cherish... Soon enough he'd be after her blood. Cloud told me the story of Zack and Aerith. Zack had been bitten four years ago after his eighteenth birthday. He was a new member of the WRO at the time and was trying to save the day when a newly captured vampire attempted to escape the Quarantine. He was bitten and nearly killed on the scene and after being diagnosed as a vampire in pre transition, he fled from the WRO afraid to be locked up in the Quarantine. But after living with his girlfriend Aerith for only a few months, it became very hard to conceal what he had become as he began to feign for her blood and badly...

Cloud took us to an inn he knew called Icicle Inn. We didn't have much money so we all piled into one room with two twin sized beds. Since Cloud and I were the only ones sleeping it was fine. Vincent sat in a chair beside a small table with a lamp on it. He seemed a little shaky and more pale than usual. He waited around until it appeared that Cloud and I were asleep and I watched him leave the room. I climbed out of bed and threw on my jacket before following him.

"Vincent!" I yelled as I saw his dark form turning the corner at the very end of the hallway. He stopped and waited for me to catch up. "Where are you going?"

"Light, I..I.. I'm..." It wasn't like him to stutter so badly. I grabbed his arm and pulled him back towards our room. I shoved him into the bathroom and threw my wrist in his face. He didn't even have the strength to fight back against me he was getting so weak. "I can't..." he whispered.

"Why? Are you afraid you'll kill me? Don't you want to get a feel of what her blood might taste like?" He swallowed hard knowing just what I meant. Serah and I were sisters so of course we share the same blood.

"You were never good at hiding it. I saw how you looked at her the very first time you saw her. It was the first time I saw any emotion in your eyes at all." I spoke while continuing to hold my wrist out to him firmly. It's not that I believed Vincent to be a bad man or that he wouldn't treat my sister like she deserved to be... My thoughts just kept travelling back to Zack. The desperation to be with Aerith, but knowing he couldn't because he couldn't fight the urge to feed on her. I didn't want Serah in that kind of situation. If I lost her now... I'd be completely alone.

"I'm sorry, Lightning..." He whispered while bowing his head over my open wrist. I flinched as his fangs shot out and his eyes began to glow. "I never wanted have feelings for Serah..."

"Shut up and drink."

Not a second after I said those words. I felt the sting of his fangs puncturing my skin and the pull of him drinking my blood. He stopped after a half a minute and licked the puncture wounds until they were no longer bleeding.

"...exactly how I always thought she would taste." he muttered softly. What little color he did carry warmed his features as he stared up at me. "I was falling in love with her, we did share a few moments, but she cut things off with me afraid that if you found out..."

I cut him off with a loud sigh. "Stay away from her from now on, because if I find out from here on out that you've even touched her I'll..." I paused realizing that without the WRO to back me I really had no power at all over him.

"You'll _what?" _His voice reached a dark tone as his eyes began to glow again. I glared back at him in silence. I didn't know what I'd do, but... I'd find a way to end him before he could ever hurt my sister.

**..Q.Q..**

The night wasn't as long as I thought it was going to be. After feeding on Lightning and having a cigarette, I was able to finally sit still. I took my place at the small table while my partners slept. I ran my tongue over my teeth and around my mouth searching for traces of the taste of her blood. I was surprised at how good Lightning tasted, I never expected to enjoy feeding on her. And though they were sisters, I could only imagine how much better Serah's would taste. I understood Lightning's concern, but I felt much stronger than she gave me credit for. I would never do anything to Serah that she wouldn't allow me to do. My willpower was strong than that of any other vampire I'd met. I had made my choice. If we survived the journey in finding Sephiroth, I would return to Costa Del Sol, and I would claim Serah as mine.


End file.
